


Dual Wielder

by LORDSLAYER69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORDSLAYER69/pseuds/LORDSLAYER69
Summary: Regulus Black never died that fateful night in 1979 in the cave, he stopped Bellatrix from torturing the Longbottoms and kidnapped the real boy who lived, presumably to murder the little brat but once he reached Germany and started healing Bellatrix, he had a change of mind for good.James and Lily are alive, WBWL, Harry is 3 years older than canon, Harry has a little brother
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Nymphadora Tonks/Harry Potter (past)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 124





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Lordslayer69 back here posting another one.  
> Do tell me whether I should continue this one or not.  
> It was just an idea bouncing around in my head to which I decided to give some life.  
> if you do like this then leave a review and if you don't then criticize, I guess.

Loud sounds of rain crashing against the hard and old tiles of 12 Grimmauld Place were the only thing audible to the residents inside the ancient house.

Regulus Black was the pride of the family, the Black Heir, and rightful successor to the Lordship. A known Death Eater, and member of Voldemort’s inner circle who rose to the status through his impressive bloodlust and prowess with a wand, Regulus was everything the Black family wanted to carry on its lineage.

Today, however, the 18-year-old Regulus was about to become the family disappointment. Finally, the depravity of the Dark Lord’s actions went too far, and the ritual bloodbath he witnessed committed him to betrayal.

With a crack, Regulus apparated outside the old townhome, blood covering half of his Death Eater mask and soaking his pullover, empty-handed except for the one thing in his pocket that the Dark Lord had trusted him to protect.

The location of Slytherin’s locket.

He trudged slowly towards his house, hehad to explain his new burden to his mother.

Oh, she would be so proud to see her beloved heir trusted with such an important task as soon as he ascended to the Dark Lord’s inner circle.

He spat a wad of blood and mucus on the sidewalk.

Loyalty? What loyalty? The Dark Lord would murder his entire inner circle in his quest for more power, if necessary.

The creation of the horcrux was horrific. Macnair had stood and watched silently as The Dark Lord killed his pregnant wife and bathed in the blood from her wounded womb as he split his soul in half.

Was Sirius actually telling the truth? Was a man mad enough to murder loyal followers to tie his soul to a locket worth following?

This had to end and damn his mother if she didn’t like his decision. He had followed her wishes all his life but if he didn’t disobey her this time…

There might not be a mother left to disobey.

Walburga Black did not bat an eye when she opened the door, as if showing up bloodsoaked in the middle of the night was just another Tuesday.

She took his pullover from him and in a very shrill voice screeched, “Kreacher”.

The old house-elf popped into existence near Regulus and took the pullover without saying a word and went away.

“Any news regarding the purge?” asked Walburga Black, as she waddled toward the kitchen.

The purge. Such a casual term for muggle-hunting and mass-murder.

“No mother, just the usual debriefing today.” He replied as he climbed the stairs to the guest bathroom to clean all the blood.

“Dinner’s at seven,” came her loud and shrill voice from downstairs.

He shed his blood-stained clothes and looked at himself in the mirror.

His mask was glistening with blood, the reflective silver marking him as one of the elite, a member of the Inner Circle.

He stared at his reflection, his mind miles away from the image in the mirror.

He had to make sure the Dark Lord would be mortal when Dumbledore faced him.

Shedding the mask and the last of his clothes, he stepped into the shower to soothe his mind and strengthened his resolve for what must come next.

**DW**

Two hours after stepping out of the shower Regulus and Kreacher stood in front of a shallow stone basin, surrounded by a pitch-black underground lake. Regulus held a stone cup in his hands, filled to the brim with poison.

“Drink this, Kreacher,” said Regulus as he handed the cup to the loyal elf with hardened eyes.

Kreacher gulped down the potion without a second thought.

Regulus knew the faster Kreacher drank, the less side effects he would suffer, and quickly forced another cup of poison down his throat.

“Please not Master Sirius, not Master Sirius,” croaked the elf as Regulus shoved another cup of poison down the elf’s throat. Calling out for Sirius? The blood traitor? Kreacher’s mind was slipping away faster than Regulus had hoped.

Then it hit him. Sirius Orion Black the First saved Kreacher at the cost of his own life, when the old Black manor burned to the ground.

He was talking about Regulus’ great-grandfather.

“Please, no more, Master Regulus. Kreacher can’t take anymore,” whimpered the old house-elf as the poison forced him to his knees and he began to cough up blood.

“Come on Kreacher, here you go, one last cup and it's over. I promise,” said Regulus, as he tried to soothe the hysterical house-elf.

Regulus had expected the trap and had bet on house-elf apparition bypassing most conventional anti-travel wards.

Although with Kreacher now unconscious on the ground, the elf apparition plan was now impossible.

Thinking fast, he picked up a nearby stone and transfigured a replica of the locket in the empty basin.

He took out a pen from his pocket and transfigured another stone into paper and wrote down his small obituary.

**_To the Dark Lord-_ **

**_I think I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who sold you out. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it. I face your inferi in the hope that you meet your match and be cast into the afterlife you have worked so hard to avoid._ **

**_-Regulus Arcturus Black_ **

He looked at it once more, and satisfied with the message, he stowed the paper in the fake locket and pocketed the real one.

Kreacher, though, seemed to have other plans in mind. He crawled pathetically making grunting noises to the shore while Regulus was writing the letter and dipped his hand in water to quench the thirst that was killing him.

A bad move if there ever was one.

Suddenly after a minute just as Regulus kept the locket back in its place, a hand grabbed him from behind and he stilled.

He turned and saw a particularly ugly looking woman-inferius had grabbed his sleeve.

“Reducto” he snarled with his wand pointed at the inferius” head and watched in satisfaction as she became all blood and gore.

Oh boy, this locket was actually making him feel more ill than all the people he had murdered in his life.

More inferi were surrounding them very fast as he saw all of them coming out of the bloody lake which made for a very terrifying sight.

He needed fire.

“Flagellum flamma” he intoned as he carefully picked up Kreacher by the dirty rag that he was wearing, as he neared the shore, a blinding white whip of flame came out of his wand as the inferi backed away a little from him.

He made a protective circle around themselves with his whip and fetched for the water bottle that was kept in the inside pocket of his pullover and pulled it out.

“KREACHER WAKE UP!”

No response.

“KREACHER WAKE UP!”

Again, no response.

“KREACHER! SIRIUS IS BULLYING ME AGAIN!” said the Black heir and kicked him in the midsection.

This time the elf spurted out blood from his mouth and coughed violently.

He threw the bottle at the bloodied elf and saw as he eagerly drank the whole bottle.

“Kreacher be protecting master Regulus. Kreacher be protecting” said the elf with half-lidded eyes but steely determination.

Kreacher got up to his knees but an inferius caught Kreacher from behind and he croaked loudly.

The inferi were closing in, despite him having a flame whip there were thousands of these creatures here and he was not magically strong enough.

He was no Albus Dumbledore.

He took in a deep breath and prepared himself for the inevitable death to come.

One last try, at least he owed Kreacher and himself that much.

He closed his eyes and mustered all the concentration that he could and opened his grey eyes after a deep breath.

If he was going to die then he was going to take all these bastards with himself.

“FIENDFYRE” he roared and his wand became much hotter than he had ever felt in his hand, the unicorn hair was burning off from the pure magic pushed in the wand.

Fire was spreading everywhere now, he dropped his wand and started looking for Kreacher who was behind him literally a second ago.

He found him between two inferi, one eating his left hand and other trying to munch on his right leg.

He sprinted past the rest of the inferi who were burning from his fiendfyre to punch the two inferis off of the elf.

Sirius had taught him how to pack a good punch.

Even if he had practiced doing those on him first.

“Kreacher take us home please.” He whispered softly to the newly handicapped elf.

The elf nodded pathetically as he stood on his one leg to apparate them away.

**DW**

“You are sure this is the address, Prettyview?” asked the Dark Lord as he looked at the piece of paper that the Marauder had handed him.

Pettigrew bristled at the mispronunciation, but kept his head low and replied dutifully, “Yes, my Lord.”

“Remember, Prettyview, I do not tolerate failure. Should this information be fake, I need not remind you of the consequences, yes?”

Pettigrew gulped pathetically and replied, “Yes my Lord.”

“We strike on All Hallow’s Eve. A fitting time to end this poetic prophecy in its tracks,” Voldemort sneered, eyes glowing with malevolent glee.

**DW**

“Listen Prettyview” said Regulus as he saw him exiting the Dark Lord’s chamber.

“It’s Pettigrew” said Peter irritably as he saw the Black heir.

“Don’t care, never did. Anyways when is the raid for the Potter brat happening?”

“Why do you want to know?” Asked Peter as he eyed him suspiciously.

“I am part of the raid fool,” lied Regulus and smirked lightly as he saw him getting embarrassed.

“Oh well he didn’t tell me…”

“He wouldn’t tell you everything he does, now would he?”

“No, he wouldn’t ….”

“Then tell me when is it?”

“It..it’s at Halloween” he replied in a whisper.

Regulus nodded in satisfaction and said “later Prettyview.”

“It’s PETTIGREW.” Screamed Peter as Regulus exited the Malfoy manor.

**DW**

“Get out of the way Dorea Black Potter.” Said the Dark Lord softly as he saw her in front of the two brothers.

“No, you killed my husband. I would rather join him than letting you touch any of my grandchildren willingly.” Stated Dorea as tears poured out of her eyes and her knees became weak.

“As you wish my lady. I could have spared you, you know, for my dear Bella but if you remain stubborn,  _ Avada Kedavra _ ” said the Dark Lord as a green light came swooshing out of his wand to snuff the life out of her.

She dropped dead and The Dark Lord advanced towards the crib with a green-eyed crying baby and pointed his wand at him.

“ _ Avada Kedavra _ ” intoned the Dark Lord and everything went black in pain.

At least for the Dark Lord it did.

**DW**

Regulus, who had sent a letter to Dumbledore regarding the raid about a night ago, was still worried.

Dark Lord hadn’t changed his plans since getting the information and Sirius and Remus all had gone into hiding too.

He was a known death eater, there was only so much that he could do without getting caught

So, on the night of Halloween, he followed the Dark Lord without his knowledge from the shadows and saw him disappear into nothingness as he watched from outside.

So that's why they weren’t able to find the Potters, they were in a bloody fidelius.

After a few minutes he was very surprised as he saw the cottage blast off.

The Dark Lord had gone in and blasted the upper roof of the cottage?

Unlikely. That wasn’t like the Dark Lord at all.

The cottage appeared and he went through the front door that was visible now and was surprised to see Charlus Potter murdered there.

Woah.

He was no slouch with a wand but it seemed even he was nothing against the Dark Lord.

But that meant James and Lily weren’t home.

And if Charlus was dead…….

NO!

He ran upstairs and saw two boys crying and there she was.

No, not aunt Dorea, no, anyone but her.

He slowly moved towards her body, and sat down crying on his knees as he cradled her head on his lap.

“Why? Why did it have to be you aunt Dorea? Why?” Said Regulus as he openly sobbed and a resolve hardened inside of him.

He was no follower of that monster anymore.

How dare he kill the only source of joy in his life?

How dare he kill the lady that taught him how to dream?

How dare he kill the woman he loved more than his mother?

HOW DARE HE?

He looked at his left forearm and took out his new wand. He pointed the tip of his wand at the base of the Dark Mark in a tilted fashion.

“ _ Segmentum _ ” he said emotionlessly as his left arm was flayed and a very disgusting bloody mess was left behind.

He relished in the pain that the flaying had caused him.

He deserved it.

He deserved worse.

Positioning his aunt in a dignified position and covering her with a black blanket, he felt despair again.

He got up to see Dark Lord’s clothing, it remained there as if a spoiler of war, remaining there all idle without any indication of the murders that had been done while the dark lord had donned it.

The Dark Lord was no more.

His aunt had worked her love magic one last time to save him from his evils.

Dorea Potter had killed Lord Voldemort.

He picked up the shoes and robes and shrunk them to a small size and kept them in his pocket.

He moved to see the older Potter brat crying in his crib.

Yes, he was the problem, he was the reason for all his suffering.

The child of the prophecy.

He would be hailed in this world as their saviour when all the work was done by his Aunt.

No that was not going to happen.

This brat would suffer.

He would suffer as much as Regulus had.

“FATHER!” screamed a voice downstairs and Regulus knew that it was time to leave.

He picked up the Potter brat and apparated away to his hideout.

**DW**

The Dark Lord was dead?

No that was not possible, this had to be a trick, a terrible trick of the light side or something.

He couldn’t possibly die.

He himself had told her that he was immortal.

That cup that he gave her was still in her vault.

It was not possible for him to die.

She wanted just one lead and alas the rat had left some cheddar behind.

Prettyview was arrested but he had left an address.

The Longbottom manor.

She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

By hook or by a good old crucio.

“Barty, Rabastan, Rudolphus.”

Their necks craned towards her.

“We’re going to pay the Longbottoms a visit.”

They smirked and went in their respective rooms to change for the raid.

She went into her room and was blacked out before she knew what hit her.

**DW**

Some water splattered on her face as she woke up and wildly tried to flail her arms, they were tied to the back of the chair that she was sitting on, her eyes adjusted to the light of the room and saw the last person she would’ve thought of kidnapping her.

“Reggie? What are you doing? Untie me this instant!” screeched Bellatrix and thrashed.

*Crack*

The sound of that tight slap echoed in the rest of the room. A tooth came out of her mouth as she stared in horror at her younger cousin.

“Listen sis, we are fleeing Britain and claiming protection with Karkaroff, he has contacts in Germany and we will settle there.”

“What? NO, NEVER, THE DARK LORD WI……”

*Crack*

This time 2 teeth came out and more blood spurted out. He didn’t care.

“That monster is dead and he took way too much from us Bella….” Whispered Regulus softly and stared at her face.

“HE HAS ONLY GIVEN US…...”

*Crack*

“He killed Aunt Dorea, Bella.” He whispered and closed his eyes painfully as tears came out of his eyes.

“What? No! He would never! He promised me that a Black would never be hurt in his reign.” Bella said in shock, not believing his master to lie to her of all people.

“HE MURDERED HER, BELLA!” thundered Regulus as he got a grip on himself.

“YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW YOUR PRECIOUS DARK LORD DIED? YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW HE PERISHED TO NOTHINGNESS IN SPITE OF ALL HIS MAGICAL PROWESS?” continued Regulus as he stared in her eyes with something akin pride.

“How?” She asked, lost in too much emotion to react to her always calm and composed brother who rarely lost his temper.

“She killed him. ‘A Black always…”

“...Takes her revenge’. I know.” Stated Bella as she gulped the blood in her mouth to digest the news that her brother had given her.

“Now will you come with me Bella?”

“Why not the rest of the family?”

“We are the known Deatheaters, while they on the other hand are not.”

“Alright.” She said in a very small voice.

“What?”

“I will come with you.”

Regulus nodded and loosened her restraints.

She rubbed her wrists, leaped out of the seat and decked him.

“A black always takes her revenge.” Said Bella and smirked as she saw blood forming in his mouth.

“Little Bitch” muttered Regulus as he straightened his jaw and followed her out of the room.

**DW**

Andromeda Tonks was the happiest woman on this earth when she heard that the war was over, she had a celebratory night *wink* *wink* with her husband as the news of the death of the Dark Lord came rolling about.

But something else also came rolling about after some nights as a surprise and it wasn’t a good surprise.

She was tending to her garden as young Nymphandora played in the playground ahead as she heard a familiar voice behind her back.

“You always were good at Herbology, weren’t you, Andy?” asked Regulus in a conversational manner.

“And you were just a good for nothing, weren’t you, Reggie?” asked Andy as she turned and took out her wand.

“Woah, I come in peace Andy, just came to say my last goodbyes and hugs.” Said Regulus as he raised his arms in a surrendering manner.

“Oh really? Then what is that madwoman standing behind you, holding a baby in her arms and looking as if she wants to kill him.”

“Ah that, that is the Potter brat we kidnapped to make him suffer and kill some other day.”

“WHAT? Tell me everything right now Regulus.” Said Andromeda sharply.

He sighed and told her everything that had happened.

“Give the Potters their child back Reggie.” Said Andy softly as she saw Bella enjoying the child crying his lungs out, there was fear in her eyes, afraid to make any move that might offend her family turned deatheaters.

“I WON’T. They took everything away from me! My aunt, my brother and now my dignity. No, I absolutely refuse to give him back.”

She sighed loudly once again and hugged him.

“Good luck for all your time in Germany brother, may Merlin guide your way.”

He nodded in her embrace.

“Bella isn’t going to say any goodbye’s, is she?”

“I don’t think so, she is broken Andy and I intend to fix her. The Dark Lord had done too much damage to her.”

She nodded and smiled sadly.

“Can I meet your daughter, Andy?” asked Regulus as he glanced towards the hair colour changing metamorphmagus.

“No, not right now, once you heal yourself and Bella then one day maybe.” she replied, as scared as she was, she couldn’t show it nor let her daughter even near her this side of family.

If the Black family taught her one thing, it was self-preservation comes first. 

He nodded in understanding and gave her a tight smile.

“I should be going now Andy, the aurors must be looking all over the place for me.” Said Regulus as he started to walk away from her.

“Remember Reggie that Harry is the last part of aunt Dorea left, even if he is a Potter, he shares her blood, you can cherish Aunt Dorea by doing good by Harry, Reggie. Adopt him and he will help you in the healing process better than any drug, spell or a potion.”

Regulus didn’t say anything and just joined Bella and the Potter brat to portkey away to Berlin.

**DW**

“KILL HIM! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?” screamed Bella as Regulus pointed his wand at the 3-year-old child who had exhausted himself by crying.

_ ‘Remember Reggie that Harry is the last part of aunt Dorea left’ _

_ ‘he shares her blood’ _

Regulus shook his head and tried to concentrate again to gather enough hatred for the green-eyed boy.

_ ‘you can cherish Aunt Dorea by doing good by Harry, Reggie.’ _

He wouldn’t kill the boy, no, he literally couldn’t kill the boy, he didn’t hate the boy enough to do so.

He hated how fate had done him over. 

“If you can’t do it then I will do it by myself”. Snarled Bellatrix as she pushed him out of the way.

“Avada keda...” she continued.

_ ‘Adopt him and he will help you in the healing process better than any drug, spell or a potion.’ _

He slapped the wand right out of her hands before she could finish the incantation.

“We have to use him Bella, Andy told me that he would help us in healing you and me if we let him.” Explained Regulus as he saw the crazed look in her sister’s eyes which she had gained after he had slapped her wand away.

She stared at him hard for a minute before picking up her wand and sheathing it.

“He better heal me Regulus otherwise I would hunt down all his family and kill every single one of them.”

Regulus nodded with a hard face.

“Oh, and Reggie…”

“Yes Bella?”

“Change his diapers and feed him, we wouldn’t want him to die before he heals us, would we?”

He groaned and shook his head but Bella had already gone to her room.

A Black always takes her revenge.

Now that Bella remembers the night, she almost killed Harry, she feels very silly and guilty now.

Fourteen years later, she has to admit that sparing Harry had been the best decision of her life.

Life simply wouldn’t be the same without Harry Bellatrix Black.


	2. Harry Gets expelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part that plays out before our hero moves to hogwarts.(gof AU story after this).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just setting up a little rivalry here.  
> I would also really like to thank LTCMDR Michal Drápalík for looking after my shitty work and improving it by large margins and betaing it.  
> u r awesome!  
> Enjoy

It was a nice pre-Durmstrang night in the Valleys of Norway where all the Prefects were invited to check the school, get to know each other and interact with other prefects.

The teachers were also present so that they could counsel them for careers and answer their questions in advance.

But something went down that night, the moaning voices that were coming from the tallest tower of Durmstrang were enough of an indication…….

**DW**

“MORE! MORE! MORE! AAAH! GODDAMMIT! SLOW DOWN!” Screamed the sweaty and red Durmstrang head-girl as she made her pleasure known by digging her nails hard into his skin.

He didn’t give a fuck.

Well figuratively at least.

The brunette’s moans were echoing throughout the dorms and most of the corridors of this floor

She was lost in this total bliss of her own pleasure and having at least one taste of the most wanted boy in all of Germany and most of the Balkan states.

The reason for this?

He just………

Didn’t give a fuck.

Ah and revenge of course.

“HARDER HARRY! HARDER!” She screamed in his ear as he pushed particularly hard this time.

He winced, all these bookworms stay quiet the entire year and now become wildcats when it came to cheating on their own fiancés.

His ears were hurting.

What was up with her anyways, one moment she was asking him to slow down and now asking for it.

He held one of her legs with his left hand and his right hand which was previously mauling her tits, went straight to her mouth, he opened his palm and pointed his finger invitingly at her mouth and she eagerly started sucking on it.

At least she wasn’t screaming now.

He never understood girl emotions anyways.

There! At last! He heard footsteps.

It was time to finish this.

**DW**

“It’s been like one and a half hours! What the bloody hell is taking him so long? Even Chad is asleep!” Screamed Prince in frustration.

“Well so is Alice, do you see me complaining?” Asked Rowle as she yawned and gazed at the opposite tower which was the tower from which they were supposed to rescue their oldest and fifth part of their friend circle.

He carefully conjured the best and softest pillow he could and placed it under her head as she made herself comfortable on his lap.

“Nah, you aren’t. Take a nap and I’ll wake you up when the action starts.” He said softly and thanked the stars for the first time for this predicament he was pushed into quite forcefully.

Wow, he actually felt contentment in a very long time and felt as if he could actually complete his Animagus transformation if he had the bloody blue potion.

He couldn’t believe his luck. All these boys in school and nobody had even tried dating Rowle. The closest boys she had were, of course, he himself, Chad and Harry.

Chad usually flirted around but nothing serious actually came up for him until Logan dumped Alice and he noticed that yes, even his own group had 2 sexy girls who were kind and considerate.

As far as his fifth friend was concerned…...

Harry just didn’t give a fuck nowadays.

Yes, once even he had someone, but that all changed in the 5 th year when he entered his first professional duelling competition.

Not any ordinary duelling competition but the official ICW duelling champ’s Under-17.

The literal world cup for duelling.

And he …...

Lost. He came second.

He lost to a veela and had his first breakup.

Then he changed.

He didn't know all the details but one thing was clear after that day onwards to Prince.

Harry Bellatrix Black didn’t give a fuck.

He won that competition for 2 years straight after that because of a special ability that no one had ever had in the entire wizarding world and gained himself a nickname.

The Dual Wielder.

Talking about The Dual wielder. He heard his voice…

**DW**

“Andrea are you inside” came the heavy voice of the quidditch star from outside.

Harry’s smile grew and increased the speed of his thrusts and removed his finger from her mouth and slowly and enticingly brought his finger to her navel and then to her clit and started caressing it.

“YES! YES! YES! THAT’S IT! GIVE IT TO ME!” Came back her screams, she had come two times already and was now putty in his hands. His hot breath came closer to her ear and he gently nibbled and just gave one command-

“Cum for me Andrea.”

“OH HARRRRYYYY!” she moaned and limped as her tight cunt milked all his spunk inside of her on her third attempt.

Harry’s smirk grew and he sprang from the head-girl’s bed and put on his pants after a quick ‘scourgify’ on his privates.

She was barely conscious by now and it seemed that her last scream must’ve penetrated through the thick Bulgarian’s skull because the quidditch star and his 2 friends burst through the door.

VOT ‘AVE YU DONE BLACK?! Shouted the quidditch star as Logan and Valkov stared at the stark-naked head-girl.

“Why mate, don’t you like it? I just dished out some revenge.” Said Harry and he enjoyed as the quidditch star’s face contorted in rage.

He rolled his eyes and ran towards the balcony of the tower and saw the opposite tower where his friends were supposed to be.

At least he hoped they were.

He looked at the quidditch star one last time and flipped him the middle finger.

This was insulting for two reasons-

This was the finger that Viktor’s fiancé was sucking a minute ago and...

On the back of his palm was the symbol of deathly hallows tattooed.

Oh, the perfect revenge.

Andrea stumbled into the balcony with sheets wrapped around her body and looking more guilty than Harry had ever seen her before.

He couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his lips.

“Congratulations on being cucked on the very night of your engagement Viktor.” Said Harry between his chuckles and winked at Andrea one last time.

Viktor was still in shock, Harry could see that.

He took his opportunity and jumped off the balcony.

“I vill kill him. I vill kill him, if it’s the last thing I do.” Promised the Bulgarian star to himself as hot tears pooled in his eyes and he ran to lockdown the and block the two towers shoving Andrea out of his way.

**DW**

“Dished out some revenge” heard Prince and he knew that it was the signal.

“Wake up Alice, Chad, Alissa.” Said Prince as he tried to wake them all up.

“He *yawn* He gave the signal?” asked Alice as she woke up.

Prince nodded and helped Alissa Rowle to her feet.

Chad gave a light kiss to Alice and he also helped her to her feet as he got up.

“So, where he at?” asked Chad as he gazed towards the opposite tower.

Oh god bless Chad.

That was when they all saw Harry jump off the tower and all hell broke loose.

**DW**

He expected a step or a rock when he jumped off the tower which would’ve been conjured by his friends but all he got was a loud “HANG ON!”

Oh, fuck all his worthless friends.

He flailed his arms and legs as he saw the ground approaching faster than a speeding knight bus on steroids.

Very fast.

He was halfway down the tower when he saw a black eagle flying at its top speed towards the ground all while holding something blue in its claws.

Oh god bless Chad. The only guy with some brains.

But wait a minute what was that in his claws……

It was a platypus.

It was a fucking blue Platypus.

It was a Fucking Blue Platypus with violet eyes and a determined face.

Had it been any other situation Harry would’ve laughed his ass off seeing what Alice had become for her Animagus form.

All she needed was now a 1940’s fedora.

The eagle landed with the blue platypus and they both changed into their human forms.

“ARRESTO MOMENTUM” shouted the pair and the two beams came out of their wands and became one large beam as it hit Harry head on.

They combined! Oh, the wonder of twin cores.

But it was a little too much.

Harry jerked back and his descent became very slow.

As expected, Alice and Chad face palmed.

Well whatever they were going to do, they better do it fast otherwise Harry was pretty sure that Rowle and Prince were going to become toast.

Then it came…

“ _ Accio _ Black’s pants,” said Alice as she spotted his slightly ripped pants and Harry flew towards them and all the 3 crashed.

“You cucked Krum?” Asked Chad as they got up and started running towards the pens where care of magical creatures classes took place.

“I cucked Krum.” Confirmed Harry and they all laughed as they neared the Thestral herd.

“When did you complete your transformation Alice?” Asked Harry as he panted slightly while running.

“Last week with Chad, I was going to surprise you later this week.” She replied as they reached the herd

“Hurry Alice! Find Wingbeat.” Said Harry and Alice jumped over the fence to fetch the proud creature that was their unofficial partner in crime.

Why Alice?

Because she was the only one aside from Harry and Prince who could see the Thestrals.

“Oi Chad give my wands back mate.”

Chad nodded and tossed the silver and golden wands kept in his outer jacket pocket to Harry.

Harry felt the familiar rush of heat in his palms as the wands rejoiced in the reunion and gave out red and blue sparks respectively.

He bathed in the warmth it provided and twirled them, finally sheathing them in his torn pants.

After a few seconds, Alice majestically appeared flying on the massive Thestral and landed before them.

“Who’s steering? “Asked Alice as Chad and Harry climbed on Wingbeat.

“Oh, you’re steering Alice, we need to get to the top asap.” Said Harry and took the seat farthest from Alice.

She nodded in understanding, nobody questioned Harry’s command after he became serious, especially not when his friends were in danger.

**DW**

“They caught him! They caught Harry!” Exclaimed Rowle and sighed in relief. “I hope Harry won’t get in much trouble for this.” She continued as she saw Harry crash into Alice and Chad and bit her lower lip.

“Well we’ve got bigger problems Alissa.” Stated Prince as he saw that the tower was locked down and that Krum and his two cronies were approaching him from very fast with their brooms.

“Oh shit!” She swore and took his hands in her own and started guiding them as they ran from the Bulgarian.

She didn’t notice the reddening of his cheeks and heat rushing to his neck.

Thank Merlin she didn’t or he would’ve died of embarrassment.

She turned her head and saw them approaching faster and faster.

They wouldn’t be able to make the exit in time.

She stopped and took a deep breath and brandished her wand and said “ _ expecto patronum” _ , through a burst of white mist came out the Rufous hummingbird, one of the rudest birds out there and the bird that Prince had come to love.

Prince must’ve looked pretty stupid when he gasped looking at her Patronus…...

Again.

It has happened more times than he cared to admit but he couldn’t help but revel in the warmth that Rufous provided.

“Tell Harry to meet us at the fourth exit and wait there.” She commanded the bird and it darted away in its full speed sensing her mistress’s urgency.

As far as Prince knew there was supposed to be no fourth exit.

She took a deep breath again and stared Prince in his eyes, her cold blue eyes met him as if judging him whether he was worthy of the next thing she was going to tell him or not.

“Do you trust me?” Asked Rowle hurriedly as she saw Logan, Krum and Valkov within 50 meters of distance now.

He had never been scared of the black-haired beauty for his entire life as much as he was now.

Now he knew why all those boys didn’t date her.

They were afraid.

“With my life.” He said solemnly and she started pulling him in the opposite corridor.

No, no, no what was she doing? Everyone knew that this side of the tower was quite a suicidal spot if running away or hiding from someone.

Why?

Because it was a dead end.

No, he couldn’t back out now, not again, never again.

With those thoughts in mind he doubled his speed and he was now pulling Rowle with him and he could hear the laughter of the quidditch star behind him.

He closed his eyes as they reached the end and slowed down, Rowle left his hand and furiously began looking for something on the curved dead end.

He turned around and saw the bastards approaching on their broomsticks lazily as if they had all night to torture them.

Then again maybe they had.

He put his hand protectively in front of his searching friend and took out his oak wand.

He was no Harry Black but he was pretty adept in the dark arts.

“Vot happened? Abandoned by Black? Here to pay instead of him?” asked Krum as he waved his wand and all the broomsticks vanished.

He smirked and raised a casual shield in front of him with a lazy flick as he heard Rowle say “got it.” But before he could say anything Alissa stepped in, her wand behind her back, held by her left hand, its tip pressed into a small  vertical line and circle enclosed by a triangle. The symbol was glowing blue.

“There is one thing you should know Krum. Harry never abandons his Chaos. He is someone you couldn’t ever even hope to be.” Said Alissa as she somewhat inconspicuously moved her right hand to grab Prince’s.

Krum growled and moved forward threateningly but before he could do anything, Alissa said “as far as your fiancé is concerned, I am sure everything that happened was for the …

‘Greater Good’.” She finished and smirked. 

As soon as she said that phrase, the blue light on that symbol turned red and they both were swallowed by the wall leaving behind a very tired, angry and disgruntled Victor Krum.

**DW**

Harry was just about to tease Alice about her animagus form but was interrupted by Rufous as the ethereal Patronus came towards them and said in Rowle’s voice “meet us at the fourth exit and wait there.”

“Holy fuck, what the hell is she trying Harry! We haven’t used that exit since our third year!” asked Alice as she turned towards the fourth exit of the second tower.

“She must be surrounded.” Reasoned Harry and thought for a minute before saying-

“Chad go eagle.”

He nodded, transformed and flew away.

“Alice keep Wingbeat a little lower than the exit, I know that Rowle can handle herself but Prince can be a little unpredictable.” Continued Harry in a hard voice.

Alice was suddenly aware that Harry was wearing nothing on his upper body and sweet merlin! He just gets better and better with his upper body, even though he had little muscle and more sinews, she was sure he could handle himself completely fine against almost anybody.

She had tried to hit on him but he just….

Brushed her off gently as if he knew what she was trying at but didn’t want to break her heart or crush her feelings.

He had completely changed after his fifth year. He had a girlfriend as far as she was aware but she broke up with him when he lost his championship.

She still didn’t know whether that was the reason for the breakup or not.

Yes, she was with Chad now and he was the best guy she could have ever hoped of having but still Harry would always be her biggest ‘what if’.

“There!” He shouted over the wind and brought her out of her musings as she took a steep turn and dipped deep.

As soon as they reached there, Rowle appeared outside the wall and pushed Prince over wingbeat.

She herself transformed into a hummingbird and was rescued by Chad as he grasped her in his claws preventing the small bird to fly away in the sway of the wind.

Harry though had underestimated the wind as Prince was thrown over wingbeat.

Alice took a sharp right as Harry lunged for Prince and caught him with his right hand just barely as his face scrunched in concentration.

Damn, he had sinews disguised as muscled.

He pulled Prince up with all his might and saw that all the professors had come out now and Krum was telling Karkaroff something furiously.

He smiled and cast a Sonorus with his silver wand as the eagle returned and settled on Harry’s shoulder dropping Rufous in his left hand and Prince’s smile also grew as he settled back behind Harry on wingbeat.

“Messrs. Black, Prince and Chad and Mses. Rowle and Alice are very happy to announce that the disorder of chaos has been restored.”

“May Durmstrang rest in distress!” Shouted Alice, Harry and Prince as they flew away.

“Wow, we got away with that.” Said Prince as they neared the ground to maintain flight stability.

“We won’t be expelled before the school officially starts, would we?” asked Alice as she turned wingbeat to drop Prince to his house.

“I don’t really think any of you would be expelled but I am pretty sure that I would be.” Replied Harry as they neared Prince manor.

“Why?” All of them asked at once.

“I cucked the son of the head of DMLE of Bulgaria on the night of his engagement. What the hell do you think will happen?”

They didn’t say anything after that as Prince got off wingbeat and threw his Prefect badge away as he ran into his home.

Everyone threw their Prefect badges away one by one as they returned home early from their pre Durmstrang session

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!!


	3. Moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his family are forced to move into Britain and where does our favorite Auror come in picture??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> Thanks to LTCMDR Michal Draplik for editing and making it better by a milestone.

Regulus Black had had many ups and downs in his thirty two years of life, but nothing could have prepared him for what was to happen in the next twenty four hours.

Of course, it all started with a floo call from Karkaroff when he was sitting in his office.

Office? More like a warehouse where he did the business of assassinations and killings of high-profile targets for very considerable amounts of money.

He had a group of associates who would do the small killings from time to time and held some vital information about him.

But after that floo call he had to cut off some loose ends.

He was sharpening his kukri with a fast rolling enchanted wheel, animated magically to roll for 3 hours when the green floo flared to life and Karkaroff’s head appeared looking tired and grim.

He moved towards the floo which was present in the center right of the stocked hall and frowned as he saw Karkaroff’s tired face.

“Hello Igor, how can I help you this fine afternoon?” Asked Regulus as he moved towards the floo and bent to see his face.

Not the one for pleasantries or greetings in his state, Karkaroff went straight to his point “Harry has been expelled.”

“What?” asked Regulus sharply as his whole attention was now occupied by the headmaster in the fireplace

“He has been expelled.” Reiterated the headmaster defiantly, not cowed by the murderous glare of the assassin.

“Do you know what you’re saying, Igor? Listen to yourself! Harry expelled! Have you lost your mind? Expelling the son of Regulus and Bellatrix Black….!”

“He fucked Krum’s fiancée on the night of her engagement. Flew away on a Thestral a few hours ago. Now Krum has called his father who will come looking for revenge with his WHOLE AUROR CONTINGENT!” snapped Karkaroff between Regulus’s rantings to show him the truth of the situation.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Um, he’s adopted anyways.” Regulus said with a shrug.

“But Krum won’t be able to find us, we are in a secure location, I am at the warehouse and Bella’s at home.” Reasoned Regulus after a minute of silence, he deliberately left out Harry as he knew what he was capable of.

“You are not the only one in magical Germany to have spies, Regulus, stop acting like a foolish child and flee the goddamned country!” Snapped Karkaroff and rubbed his temple.

“Spies? He can’t have spies in my organization now, can he? I’ve been running this thing for years!” said Regulus again as he tried to explain it more to himself than Karkaroff.

“He is a Bulgarian department Head; he has been in this scene since when we weren’t even in this country. Do you understand the gravity of this situation Black? He will find you and he will kill you if you don’t get out of here right now”. Explained the headmaster very slowly as if explaining to a petulant child.

“I will kill Harry after this and sell his body to his nearest fans.” Said Regulus with a deep sigh and as he rubbed his face with his palm repeatedly.

“Oh, I sure hope you do. He is way more trouble than he is actually worth.” Said Karkaroff under his breath quietly.

Although not as quietly as he should’ve.

“You said something, Igor?” asked Regulus as he turned towards him with anger burning in his eyes.

“No, no of course not, I was just saying you should hurry up and get to it before he comes after you...”

“I hope not, for your sake at least, Igor, I hope not and as far as fleeing the country is concerned, I will do it after cutting some loose ends.”

“Loose ends?” asked Karkaroff.

Instead of answering, Regulus blasted off the floo and turned towards his office.

It was time to return home.

**DW**

Harry got off the Thestral and started moving towards the small house that he had come to call his home.

He toyed with the prefect badge he had in his hands, flipping it, throwing it in the air and summoning it back in his left hand and having some transfiguration fun with it with his right wand.

After some time as his home appeared, he threw the small badge in the air and blasted it off with a powerful reductor with his left hand.

So much for the Indestructible badges.

He moved along the small trail of grass with no other houses around and all barren land. He had become so used to this part of cold Europe that his bare upper torso didn’t bother him anymore.

His friends weren’t amused when he talked about being expelled from school, they argued that they were with him when he did that and that it was just a small prank and all that.

But even Harry knew that deep inside they were just trying to reason it to themselves rather than him.

He allowed a small smile to come to his face as he remembered how passionately Alissa had come to his defense, she had always been there for him but sadly he hasn’t been there for her recently.

Not since his fifth year he hasn’t.

And Chad, that fellow had always tried to act calm no matter what, always cool whether they were taking their OWLS or jumping off buildings or pissing outside the door of the headmaster at 3 O'clock night but today even he was arguing for Harry as heatedly as Alissa had.

His two best friends, his two lifelines since his first year.

Prince and Alice joined after fifth year and after that Alissa and Chad had both got engaged in their own affairs and lives.

Oh, bloody fifth year, everyone thinks it was the year of his ascent, the year when the Dual Wielder became the Dual Wielder and wiped the floor for 2 consecutive years, scored the highest ever received in practical OWLS recorded for the last 5 centuries and took Tornados to their first victory in years.

Very few knew that it was the year of his downfall.

The year he was jolted to reality of life and learned some crucial facts…

He was not the most handsome bloke around. Even if he was, it didn’t always matter.

Overconfidence usually leads to disasters, never assume a duel has ended until the opponent is on the ground bruised, battered and his wand preferably in pieces or in your hand.

The girl you lose your virginity to doesn’t always love you back and she won’t suddenly start to like you back if you present her with a promise ring brought with all your earnings of the tournament you came second in.

That had really hurt his ego, he hadn’t stepped a foot in the Tonks residence ever since.

He reached the front porch of his house and knocked on the old door whose splinters were coming out and the knocker was missing.

The door opened and the black haired and violet eyed witch came out whose beautiful face contrasted with her frazzled hair which was smudged a little with chocolate. She never ceased to appear a little cute even when she was making chocolate pudding, which was evident with the little flour and sugar on her hands.

Bella’s face went through an array of emotions, first very happy then confused then a look of understanding as she saw his naked torso and then finally disappointed and tired.

“What did you do this time, Harry?” Asked Bella in a tired voice as she let him inside and started casting heating and healing charms on him.

“Why do you assume that I did something wrong?” Asked Harry as he shivered a little on the contact of the warm charms and started looking for his spare clothes in his room past the drawing room.

“Elementary, my dear Harry, you come into your home half naked before the pre-Durmstrang classes ended, without your prefect badge and your smile. What did you expect me to assume, that you forgot your ink and quills?” she asked in a very motherly sarcastic humour with a fond smile.

“Well if you do want to assume that who am I to stop you, Bella?” said Harry enthusiastically as he entered the bathroom and hit the showers.

“You still haven’t answered me, Harry!” she said with a frustrated scream and turned around to make her way back to the kitchen.

Sometimes it was very hard and frustrating to look after this cheeky brat that had grown in place of her sweet boy she had seen last in his fifth year.

God, she missed that boy who was always overly enthusiastic to learn each and every nook and cranny of her own duelling skills and by god did he perfect it! He made his own spells and mastered them.

He was a prodigy in duelling, his imagination and creativity were perhaps his greatest tools in any duel but he changed.

That Tonks girl, that silly metamorphmagus first led him on and then did him over.

The first blow to his ego.

Then that quarter veela in the final round, He had disarmed her and she had disarmed him. He was defenseless without his wand and so was she but she was also a veela.

She burned him half to death.

He had recovered, got runic tattoos to cover his burns over his entire left half, he couldn’t feel his left half but could channel magic through it. His nerves didn’t respond but those runes did.

They had come to apologize of course but instead of taking the blame, they blamed it on the veela’s insecurity on being wandless and undergoing her maturation right in between the match.

What bullshit!

But that had been the second blow to his ego and the reason for his given attitude.

Well he was home now which meant that someone would be getting less pudding tonight.

Of course, Regulus would be getting less pudding, Harry might be a little moody right now but he was still her Harry and denying him the pleasures of pudding might be an actual sin.

She started humming to herself and turned on the TV.

**DW**

Regulus reached home and saw Harry and Bella cuddled on the couch in the drawing room and were watching TV.

Thank God they were alive!

“Harry you absolute IDIOT! What did you do? What the bloody hell did you…. *glurg*”

Bella had summoned a soap and banished it into her brother’s mouth, she was actually washing out Regulus’s mouth. She didn’t like it when people swore.

“Don’t talk like that to Harry, Reggie, he was just taking revenge and I’ve scolded him properly, he will apologize to Andrea and make it up to her, won’t you Harry?” Asked Bella as she switched off the TV and covered Harry protectively behind her arms.

Harry nodded meekly when Bella looked at him but as soon as she turned away Harry winked at Regulus who spat out the soap and foam from his mouth.

Regulus took a few deep breaths and calmed himself and with a steel behind his voice he spoke “We are going back to England.”

That brought up both of them short.

“No, you can’t do that, what about Harry? You know how he feels about that place…” She started ranting but was interrupted by Regulus.

“We are compromised. Krum knows our location. We have to go.” Said Regulus as he got a faraway look in his eyes.

“WHAT?! But that’s impossible! We have house elves employed of the highest order. They literally can’t betray us.” Said Bellatrix as she got a confused and angry look.

“That’s the thing Bella, they didn’t betray us. Karkaroff did. He is the loose end, he sold us out to Krum. Igor thinks that I’ve hired men and would suspect one of them.” He said angrily as he threw a glass on the floor and it shattered.

Harry didn’t react openly to the news; he always knew that Karkaroff wasn’t a guy to trust with the vital information that he had of his family. He was actually glad that he was able to make six years of that man’s life miserable.

‘But why England?’ Thought Harry and voiced out his question but somehow, he knew the answer to that already.

“That’s the only place where we would have enough influence to not get run over by Krum or his lackeys in general and besides you had to go to Hogwarts now anyway. England is the best option.” Said Regulus as he cleaned up his mess and went into his room to pack his belongings, after the expulsion from Drumstrang, Hogwarts would of course be their best bet, the Black family name should still hold value there and it was about time that Harry received education from the most premiere school in the whole of Europe.

Or so they say.

Harry hated England, that was no secret to his foster parents.

Bellatrix gave him a sympathetic look but went on to get her packing done.

“Where are Tiffy and Miffy?” asked Harry as he groaned and saw the mess that his room was. He really needed his house elves.

“They are at the Warehouse cleaning up any remaining information and packing up there, now stop being a lazy bum and clean this mess that you call a room.” Barked Regulus from his own room as he heard Harry complaining.

There were his two trophies, chilling at his window sill just like him nowadays he supposed. He hadn’t kept them in the drawing room as no one ever visited them, there was no reason to show off to random squirrels and bears.

This assassination business sucked; he couldn’t invite his friends over like ever.

**DW**

“Rookie Tonks, this is Samantha Davies and her brother was recently killed in a rogue spell fire inside a bar, I want you to take her to the suspects and investigate and interrogate them with her.” Said Amelia Bones in a tight voice while consoling the poor soul whose brother was murdered all while Tonks looked uncomfortable.

“Yes, Madam Bones, right away. Follow me, ma’am.” She replied in a controlled voice and took Samantha’s hand softly and led her away.

“Kingsley!” Shouted Amelia Bones as she saw Tonks leading the victim away from her office.

“Yes, Madam Bones?” Asked the tall black man as he entered the office of the head of DMLE.

“This is rookie Tonks’s first interrogation. Observe and Report after she is done.” Said Amelia in a ‘you know what to do’ voice.

He nodded, gave a small salute and left.

**DW**

Tonks and Samantha were standing outside of the suspect room where all the suspects were placed with plaques in their hands from 1 to 5. Kingsley quietly entered the room from behind and disillusioned himself behind them.

“So, do you recognize any of these men?” Asked Tonks in a serious voice to Samantha.

“I was hiding in the vacuum stall so I didn’t really see his face but I heard him, he was singing along to the music at the bar.” She replied in an equally serious voice.

“Do you remember what he was singing?”

“I think it was that song ‘I want it that way’.” She said in an unsure voice.

“Backstreet boys, I am familiar.” Replied Tonks and nodded

Kingsley frowned a little at the questions Tonks asked but he let it go.

Tonks turned on the mike of the suspect room and said “Number one, could you please sing the opening to ‘I want it that way’.”

“Really? Ok. You are my fire.” He sang in a little confused voice.

Tonks looked towards Samantha but she shook her head.

“Number two, keep it going.” Said Tonks as she looked towards the second suspect.

“The one deeesire” sang the second guy in a little singalong voice.

“Number three.” Said Tonks as a little smile tugged on the bottom of her lips.

“Believe, when I say.” Sang the third suspect in a little harmony as he got what the rookie auror was trying to do.

“NUMBER FOUR!” shouted Tonks while pointing gun finger at him and her smile blowing to a grin.

“I want it that way.” Sang the fourth guy now in perfect harmony as he got the feel of the song.

“TELL ME WHYee?” sang Tonks while giving them the hint to sing along.

“Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache” sang all the suspects in perfect backstreet boys’ voice.

“TELL ME WHYee?”

“Ain’t nothin’ but a mistake”

“Now, number five.” Said Tonks allowing the last suspect to get his solo.

The last suspect not to be out done by others sang in the most passionate voice “I never wanna’ hear you say”

“WHOO!” shouted Tonks.

“I want it that way.” Finished all the suspects together in perfect harmony.

“Huhh chills, literal chills.” Said Tonks excitedly as she shook her own hands in an overexaggerated manner.

Kingsley was actually biting his knuckles from laughing out loud. He did not want to ruin the very refreshing interrogation that he was witnessing.

“It was number five; he killed my brother.” Said Samantha in a very choked up voice.

“Oh my god! I forgot about that part!”

Kingsley lost it there and thought that the only thing No. five killed was that solo.

**DW**

Amelia Bones was working on her latest assignment when she saw Kingsley coming out of the lift from across the hall, grinning like a lunatic.

What the bloody hell had happened in that interrogation room?

“Kingsley what happened?”

“Tonks caught the criminal in her first interrogation.” Kingsley replied smoothly as he stood in front of Amelia’s desk now.

“Oh alright. Wait WHAT?!” Asked Amelia with a scandalized expression.

“She caught the murderer. He has confessed everything.”

“On her first attempt? How?” She asked as she abandoned the file and got up.

She knew that Tonks was Moody’s latest prodigy and despite her clumsiness she had done quite well on her sneak test but getting the criminal on her first interrogation….

That was quite impressive.

And Kingsley never lied about such things.

“She used some unorthodox tactics but she got the job done.” Said Kingsley in an amused tone not offering any other details.

“If you say so, Kingsley. Do you think she is ready?” She asked as if testing the waters.

Kingsley’s eyes widened slightly, was she seriously considering that? Well it would be a little sooner than expected but she could be a nice addition to his own auror team.

Senior Auror Potter was going to have a field day with her.

Yes, she would nicely spice things up a notch. He himself and Potter both could use some fun.

“I think, ma’am, that she is ready. She can handle it.” Kingsley replied in a calm and reassuring voice.

“All right call her in and give her the rest of the day off.” Said Amelia in deep thought and dismissed Kingsley with a wave of her hands.

**DW**

No, no, no, no, Kingsley was spying on her. DAMNED MERLIN. Couldn’t she do even her first interrogation in peace. He just had to laugh and go out of the room no doubt to report back to Bonesy

Besides she got the criminal, didn’t she?

Well at least he got a big laugh out of it, there went her promotion in drain.

Only if she knew that idiot was hiding behind her.

Oh no, there he came with a serious expression on his face, were they going to fire her? Yes, she did sing with the criminals but really? Firing her was the solution?

Well if she did end up being jobless she was going to tear all her backstreet boys’ posters.

“Rookie Tonks, Bones wants you in her office. Pack your stuff. You are off duty for today.” Said Kingsley and walked away leaving her in the interrogation room.

So much for hoping Kingsley wouldn’t have been a tattletale.

Bloody Slytherin.

She packed her stuff from the rookie corridor and carried that cardboard box into Madam Bones’s office.

“Rookie Tonks, as Kingsley told me….” Began Amelia but was interrupted by Tonks.

“Look alright I get it ok; it was against the decorum and maybe against the rules…...”

“Tonks, no…” tried Amelia.

“No, it's all right, I get it. No hard feelings. I know Kingsley told you….”

“Tonks...” Amelia tried again.

“And for future reference it was him who took all the office candies last year on Halloween….”

“Tonks…” Amelia growled in frustration now.

“It’s all right, I accept this. In fact, I will hand in my own resignation…...”

“TONKS! LISTEN TO ME. You’re not being fired! Calm down.” Shouted Amelia exasperatedly.

“I am not?” She asked in a little guilt and confusion. 

“No. You’re not. You were asked to pack your stuff so that you can transfer it to senior Auror Potter and Kingsley’s office. You’re being promoted.”

It took Tonks a few minutes to digest the news.

“KINGSLEY, I LOVE YOU!” She shouted and turned around to see the very man behind her.

He gave her a pointed look and she realized what she had blurted out while she was ranting.

“I helped him in finishing those candies by the way.” She said sheepishly and looked down.

“I can see why you would want her on your team Kingsley.” Said Amelia in an amused voice.

“Nice save, Tonks.” Grunted Kingsley apparently still a little miffed on being snitched.

“It’s not Tonks now sir. It’s Auror Tonks reporting for duty!” Said Tonks while saluting and winking.

Oh it was going to be more interesting working in this office for sure.

**DW**

Andromeda’s floo flared green and the face of his brother appeared whom she had not talked to since the last 2 years.

She had missed him.

“Hello, Andy. How are you this beautiful afternoon?” asked Regulus in a neutral tone.

“Reggie. I am fine. How about you?” She replied in a fond and somewhat hesitant tone.

“I…. am not well. Harry’s been expelled from Drumstrang and we’re moving to England. **”** Regulus replied in a tone that suggested he would not explain what happened.

“Hmmm you are always welcome to move here, you know, righ….?”

“NO, no Harry is already pissed. Bella and I will come tomorrow on Harry’s birthday and claim Imperius. It all should have died down by now.” Regulus said a little tiredly as he rubbed his face. Some wrinkles and scars could clearly be seen through his tiredness.

“I still don’t get why don’t you want to stay here, Reggie?” asked Andy in a hurt tone.

“Please don’t start that again, Andy. We’ve been over this a thousand times.” An exasperated look matching the voice crossed his features. “I only came here today to inform you that we are coming to England so that you have somewhat of a clue of what we’re going to do.” His gaze fell on her eyes, judging her, making her feel uncomfortable.

“I have already put Harry in an uncomfortable position.” Andromeda winced, she knew the boy’s past. ”I won’t do anything more to increase his discomfort.” He declared in a tone of finality.

“Just because my daughter rejected….” Started Andromeda angrily.

"Your daughter, Andromeda," Regulus' mouth grew twisted in a sneer, "led my son on, let him taste the pleasures of love for the first time." His voice, quiet and smooth, sent shivers down her spine. .

"And when he tried to put a ring on her finger," his look seemed to pierce through her, "she did him over."

“She was not ready! She ….” Retorted Andy heatedly but was interrupted again.

“She was not ready? SHE WAS NOT READY? Don’t even try and give me that bullshit Andromeda." His face twisted into an ugly contour.

"She was engaged to that Weasley boy not one month after that incident. A Weasley." He ground out.

"It was a low blow to Harry. He became withdrawn, Andy, and then the final straw was that fucking tournament.” Shouted Regulus back as his eyes became moist.

“Lost hope, burned half to death and second to the prodigy of Beauxbatons. Do you know what that does to a person, Andy?", He continued, no sting left in his voice, only disappointment. 

"It makes him think that life is worthless. That what was the point in doing all that? It wasn’t fair to him Andy, not to him, not to us.” He closed his eyes.

“...but then again when is life actually fair? ” Continued Regulus softly and withdrew his head from floo after that.

He needed some soothing tea.

Andromeda did have tears in her eyes but she couldn’t change the past nor shape the future. She didn’t blame her daughter for making any ‘wrong choices’ but oh boy were many people unintentionally hurt by those.

She sighed and rested her back on the opposite wall.

She needed a strong coffee.

**DW**

“MUM! DAD! You wouldn’t believe what happened!” Shouted Tonks as she entered her home grinning like the cat who got the cookie.

“Calm down, Nymphadora, and watch the umbrella stand.” Came Andy’s voice from the living room.

Tonks tripped on the umbrella stand and cursed it. Ted came to greet her with a hug and a big smile.

“What happened Dora?” asked Ted as he took her work robes and dispelled them in the washing bin.

“Not Dora dad, it’s Auror Tonks now.” Said Tonks in a false haughty voice and squealed when her father whooped in joy and carried her to her mum.

“Junior Auror Tonks reporting for duty Madam Andromeda.” Said Tonks in a professional voice but was surprised when she saw her mother crying and smiling at the same time.

“I am so proud of you, Dora. So proud.” Said Andy in a choked up voice as she hugged the life out of her daughter.

“So how did you get the promotion so fast, care to explain?” Asked Andy in a curious voice as the celebration died down a little and Ted went away to make plans for the evening.

“Oh well um it happened something like….” And she proceeded to tell her what had happened on this crazy day of hers.

“You really should call Kingsley and his wife for dinner sometime.” Said Andromeda in between chuckles as Tonks finished her story.

“What about the Backstreet Boys?” Asked Tonks in a curious and hopeful voice.

“All right I will buy you the latest album.” Said Andy and rolled her eyes at the childish behavior.

She very well knew that Dora could buy those albums on her own now but as she was still living with her parents she just didn’t bother.

Tonks did a fist pump celebration but stopped as she saw that her mother still looked a little tense.

“What happened, mum? What’s bothering you?” Asked Tonks as her eyes narrowed at her mum.

“Uncle Regulus came to visit today. Harry’s coming to England and going to Hogwarts.” Said Andromeda straight away as she knew that hiding the truth was not going to work in front of an auror.

“I see.” Replied Tonks in a neutral voice but a little twitch at the corner of her lips gave away the little double celebration now she was having in her mind.

Never had she had a better day with better news.

Andromeda sighed tiredly at her voice and little smirk.

It was just a disaster in waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review.  
> Did you guys like the Tonks twist?


	4. The beginning of a disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some basic introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! I was not dead, nope life got into the way and some one shots anyways, big hug to Raphael, astro, Dave and Charleannete for the beta!!

I _n the night, the silence seemed to stretch on, only interrupted by the chirps of crickets. To the teens inside the Tonks family cottage, it seemed like they were the only ones in the world. Nothing but them, the crickets, and the impending separation they knew was coming. The moon emphasized the solitude that night brought as if mocking the tension the teens felt._

_ Some might call it the most memorable night for the Black heir. He thought it was too. In some ways at least, he had never felt something so amazing. Lying on the bed next to Tonks and reading a cheesy novel was something he could do every night for the rest of his life.  _

_ Tonks closed the book and let it fall on Harry’s chest, not sure what was to happen next. Not sure she was awake, all things considered. The moment the book fell, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Her chest pressed against his, and the paperback trapped between their stomachs. _

_ Tonks’s eyes were half-closed, as were Harry’s, and his lips only looked small from afar, she realized, because of their doll-like pucker. They were perfectly big, really, now that she had a good look at them. Perfectly... something. He nudged his nose against hers, and their mouths fell sleepily together, already soft and open. When Tonks’ eyes closed, her eyelids stuck. She wanted to open them. She wanted to get a better look at Harry’s bright emerald eyes, she wanted to admire his crazy, messy hair—she had a feeling this was never going to happen again and that it might even ruin what was left of her life, so she wanted to open her eyes and bear some witness. _

_ But she was so tired, and his mouth was so soft. Nobody had ever kissed Tonks like this before. Only Charlie had kissed her before, and that was like being pushed squarely on the mouth and pushing back. _

_ Harry’s kisses were all taking. Like he was drawing something out of her with soft little movements of his chin. She brought her fingers up to his hair, and she couldn’t open her eyes. _

_ Tonks was losing herself in him and she knew that if she didn’t stop, she might end up doing something she might regret later. _

_ Harry’s hand roamed her body, trying to map in every inch of it, and so Tonks made her decision. _

_ She didn’t want to stop. _

_ “Harry,” she whispered softly. _

_ “Mmhmm,” he answered, gently kissing her jaw. _

_ “Take me.” _

_ And going by the thing jabbing her, he didn't want her to stop either. _

Harry’s eyes snapped open, he was covered in a cold sweat, shaking, heart pounding, his body somehow still warm. He could almost feel Tonks still on him, her being still within his reach. Sitting up cautiously, shivering, he rubbed his head and eyes, trying to fully awaken. He wished all that could be true but in hearts of hearts, he himself knew that was all history.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!” exclaimed Bellatrix as she entered his room with Regulus.

The room was as messy as usual crumpled white tissues piled up beside the trash can. His music cassettes were sprinkled across the room like toppings on a pizza. Harry still hadn’t given up on Mandy Moore, Bellatrix noticed. There, his quidditch jersey rested beside his Firebolt, both courtesy of the Tornados. His broom polishing kit was buried under his other pop hoodies, she reckoned. His jogging shoes were splayed along the side of his bed as if just thrown off before going to the bed, which was true…

Most of the time.

Then there was that damned mirror, of course. She was beginning to grow tired of Harry’s endless arguments about which hairstyle and pair of ripped jeans looked best every morning. [l1]  She absolutely loathed that mirror. It was an embarrassment to the Black house and name, coated in full gold with a face too. It even dared to wink at her every time she walked past it.

The tome on his study desk was another story altogether: that was the pager he used to communicate with his Hogwarts and Beauxbatons friends. Another one of those muggle contraptions that, according to Bellatrix, had enraptured her and his son along with TV. His MP3 player, headphones, and his mixtapes, these were things she could at least appreciate. Sometimes.

Her eyes crawled up the bookshelf: picture frames–no new additions. Family, friends. Some forgotten. The next part of the shelf: books he was reading, some unfinished, but mostly finished. Up: old diaries–lives past, old jokes, old conversations, old life. Five notebooks of songs: remembered melodies, no knowledge of notes or any instrument, a pure concoction of mind, preserved by nothing but a memory. The old tomes and new notes, her notes, his notes.

Nobody was truly perfect but then again, that was life.

Harry smiled tiredly as he saw them enter his room, Regulus brandishing his wand opening the windows, causing the sunlight to burn Harry's eyes. Unintentionally, of course. 

“Get up Harry, today you become a man. Today you take the mantle. Today we take Britain, and you go to Hogwarts.”

Harry pulled the blanket over his head “Go ‘way. Go think about how you’ll get into Britain without ending up in Azkaban." 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that Harry, we've got a decent plan.”

“Hmm, really?” Came his muffled voice from inside the covers.

“Yeah, and a certain familiar bald eagle dropped this invitation today in our mailbox.” He said and threw the invitation towards Harry who was still under the covers. As the invitation was just about to hit his head, his hand came out of the covers and caught it, and just like that, in a flash, it went under the blankets again.

“Oh boy, I give up on him, Bella. See if he listens to you.” He shook his head and left the room.

“So, I guess it’s time for some morning music then, huh, Harry?” she asked, smiling and moving towards his music player. She turned on the music player and Harry groaned.

**DW**

_ Darlin’ you got to let me know _

_ Should I stay or should I go? _

_ If you say that you are mine _

_ I’ll be here ‘til the end of time _

_ So, you gotta let me know _

_ Should I stay or should I go _

“Alright, you two. Cal, Daph, that’s enough now. You both will tire yourselves easily and then would not be able to go to the alley”. Said Lily sternly and turned off the music.

Daphne Greengrass, the heiress to the Greengrass estate, the untouchable child as people called her, knew how to give a verbal beatdown and had hence earned the nickname-

The Ice Queen of Slytherin.

But that wasn’t the only unique thing about her. She was a veela, a full veela, a young stunningly beautiful girl with white-gold hair and moon bright skin. Her dance moves were hypnotic, Lily knew that on the first glance and she enjoyed dancing immensely. Then there was Callum, her son, and the only one to whom she showed any affection.

There was nothing special about Callum. No one feature made Callum particularly handsome. Though, his eyes came close. People often speak of the colour of eyes, as if that were of importance, and his would be beautiful in any shade. From them came an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. Perhaps this is what people mean by a gentleman, not one of weakness or trite politeness, but one of great spirit and noble ways. His beauty came from deep within; perhaps that is what Daphne loved the most about him.

Loud sounds of protests came from both the teenagers who were apparently practicing for the yule ball, “But mum we just started!”

“Yes Mrs Potter, we were still trying to perfect our steps,” panted Daphne. She was exhausted, anyone with a pair of eyes could see that. Her chromatic eyes changed from a beautiful green to an icy blue as soon as the music stopped. Her blonde hair was matted with sweat as she leaned on Callum for support.

Lily absolutely adored those two, but they did tend to go overboard sometimes.

“You started three hours ago. You both have been dancing for three hours, aren’t you both bored?” Said Lily putting her hands on her hips, a little amazed and amused. They were just practising for the Yule ball. But, seeing the flushed look on their faces, that might not entirely be the case. 

“No mum, we could dance for the rest of our lives and never get bored. Right, Daphne?” he asked innocently in pure joy. It was a rhetorical question, and even though Daphne was almost on the verge of collapse, this one question forced her eyes to go back to the kind emerald colour and a pink hue kissed her cheeks.

“Of… of course Cal, we can,” she replied while nodding and taking deep breaths.

Her smile was faint but Lily knew the way she was looking at Cal, it was fairly obvious that if he asked her to dance with him his whole life she would. Daphne was a veela after all.

“Lily, honey, come see who’s here!” Came the voice of the Head Auror James Potter, walking in with a grin to the ballroom.

Lily turned around to see a grinning Monsieur Delacour and his daughter trailing behind him. She smiled and hugged Monsieur Delacour and then her daughter, both carrying themselves with a certain poise and posture. Monsieur Raphaël Delacour was a little on the fat side but Fleur on the other hand… quarter-Veela, she moved along like she was gliding, her features angelic, her silver hair cascading along her shoulders, sharp nose and eyes making her a sight to behold.

The only person to ever defeat the Dual Wielder. A sight to behold indeed.

Lily rarely felt so small and insignificant, but when Daphne and Fleur both were in one room, disasters were bound to happen. Not because Fleur was after Callum or anything, but it was pure teasing from an older veela to the younger one, asserting dominance.

“FLEUR!” Exclaimed Callum.

“CAL!” She replied with similar enthusiasm, but also with a glint in her eye.

Callum hugged Fleur for all he was worth and she responded in kind. Everyone in the room knew that Fleur adored Callum as a little brother. Everyone except Daphne, who was currently glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill, Fleur would have already become a pile of ash, of that Lily had no doubt.

Callum and Fleur started exchanging pleasantries.

"Still on the top of your game Fleur?" asked Callum, his voice still muffled from the hug .

Fleur winked and replied "you know me."

“Fleur,” Daphne acknowledged her in a voice that could freeze continents.

Fleur smiled innocently with a hint of a smirk and replied in kind, “Daphne.”

The silence, though it lasted but a few seconds, was palpable. Lily felt the magic thickening. Daphne’s hands twitched, a hint of flame starting to form on her fingertips. Fleur held her gaze confidently, a white feather coming out of her left arm.

Both witches were startled as a house elf apparated into the room, “The bath for master Callum bes ready, Madam Lily,” it announced, and she was broken out of her trance.

The scene defused as quickly as it had started. The thick layer of unknown magic was gone, and so were the flame and feathers.

She turned towards James and Monsieur Delacour, and noticed that both their eyes were hazy.

The thick layer of magic was the veela allure, she concluded, and just watched in astonishment as Callum was just curiously watching all of them.

He was allure immune.

“Daphne! I will meet you at the alley, right?” He asked as he hugged her one last time before following the house elf to the bathroom.

“Yes, Cal, I will be there”, she replied as her eye colour changed from a dark black to blue again and she left, giving one last glare to Fleur.

James shook his head and finally got out of his stupor as a familiar sound of the floo being used came from the foyer, “well that was something, I guess”.

_ “You had to do that, didn’t you Fleur?” _ Asked Raphaël exasperatedly.

_ “I did absolutely nothing papa.” _ She replied innocently and winked conceitedly.

Raphaël rolled his eyes as Fleur chuckled a little but covered it with a cough.

“So, let’s move to the living room Raph. I have a feeling that this discussion would take a few drinks,” James cut in. Raphael sobered up and nodded gravely back to her. Both the men walked away, leaving Fleur and Lily alone.

“Fleur.”

“Madam Unspeakable Potter.” 

Lily frowned at the official addressing but relaxed when she saw Fleur’s upturned lips. She smiled gently, "Excited for your last year? We do have some surprises planned!"

"The Triwizard Tournament, you mean," she replied with a guilt-free expression.

Lily was not truly surprised that Fleur already knew about the Tournament, but still gave a faux gasp for effect anyways. "You weren’t supposed to know about it!"

Fleur giggled a little “Neither were Cal and Daphne but they were still dancing for the Yule Ball, weren’t they?”

Lily, not ready to concede, tried again. “They received letters from Hogwarts about the dresses, what were they to assume?”

Fleur rubbed her nails on the back of her dress “So did I Madam Unspeakable, what was I to assume?”

Lily gave her an appraising look. “So, planning on entering then, Fleur?”

This time Fleur gave her a no-nonsense look and replied, “I am already the Triwizard Champion, Lily, my name is already on that cup. All I will do is collect it.”

“Never change, Fleur, never change.” Laughed Lily and soon Fleur joined in.

“So, any plans for the evening?” Asked Lily as they both started moving towards the kitchen.

“A little masquerade.” She replied.

“The rave masquerade?” Lily asked, amused.

“The very same Madam Unspeakable Potter.” 

**DW**

“Are you sure about this information, Raphaël?” asked James as he swirled his scotch in his hands.

“À cent pourcent Monsieur Potter, Karkaroff has given his word.”

“Very well then, Delacour, my team will start the hunt. We’ll find the lost Blacks and send them to the deepest depths of Azkaban,” James said heatedly, the scotch glass cracked in his hands as he was reminded of the murder of his friends, Frank and Alice Longbottom

“Alright Monsieur Potter, my men will be made available to you by nightfall, do look for the Malfoys first, though, as those who break the laws are scum but who abandon their friends are worse than scum and Malfoy abandoned all of them.”

James gave him a short nod and watched his blood drip, drop by drop, from his hand.

James was hungry, hungry for blood, some Death Eater blood. 

**DW**

Krum closed his eyes as another puff of his cigar mixed in the air, the smell of nicotine was intoxicating, intoxicating enough to help him numb his anger and his pain, the music was blaring in the car he was sitting in. He was ready to attend the rave Masquerade.

_ Triing, triing, _

_ Triing, triing. _

The phone rang twice before Krum bothered picking it up. When he saw who was calling, he knew that the night was going to go from bad to worse. 

“Do you remember what I told you, son?”

“Ye… yes, father.”

“You yourself know what you want and how you want it.”

“Yes, father.”

“You are a Krum, son. We don’t bow. We seek and destroy.”

“Yes, father.”

“You must step in my shoes, son, sooner or later.”

“Of course, father.”

“Now be a good son and help me in my research and take your revenge of course.”

“Yes, father.”

The phone hangs up as Krum throws the cigarette out of the car.

“You heard him, boys,” He told the Bulgarian aurors at his disposal. __

“Let’s go.”


	5. Rave part 1 (In another life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for this one, hopefully the next one doesn't takes this long.

“It’s time.”

A subtle nod from Regulus had been their cue to leave. It was always difficult to leave his home behind - to move on, to start anew and who better than Regulus could know about it. The act of leaving home was not the part that hurt, it was leaving behind the lingering feelings of pain, happiness, hope, and healing that the place represented that caused the most pain.

Comfort, or the lack thereof. A feeling of loss, as if one was leaving behind an essential part of their life. 

The relinquishment of simpler times, happier times.

Bellatrix exited the house with a sigh, her eyes brimming with tears. 

Harry was dressed in his formal robes, resizable and reusable for any weight, age, size and width, they stuck to his torso and skin almost perfectly.

Black inking embroidered from its neck to toes, the collar abnormally high but bending down gracefully behind his head, he looked like a villain straight out of a movie, not that there was anything wrong with that, it only accentuated the badass look he wanted. 

Regulus claimed the robes were too tainted to wear, although his father had never truly explained exactly what that blight entailed. Regardless of the warning, they were some of the most comfortable robes Harry owned, and he was not going to give them up over vague superstition.

Regulus took in a deep breath and looked at his family for the last seventeen years. A long time had passed, but as necessity called, he was leaving again, one last time.

It pained him, pained him to leave this place, it was a long time in forever he remembered this kind of pain, it was almost like he was having a flashback of aunt Dorea’s death but he knew he’d recover.

He always did.

As for Harry, he was excited. Regulus and Bellatrix had strictly advised against staying any longer than necessary, but they knew he was a stubborn ass when it came to hanging out with his own friends especially to something as important as the rave masquerade and rightly so as he couldn’t exactly call his friends to his home.

“Will you be ok, Bella?” Harry asked as all three of them started walking towards the clearing from which they usually apparated.

“So nice to see your concern for me,” Regulus bit out sarcastically before she could reply

“I know that as long as Bella is safe, she’ll keep you safe, Reggie,” Harry said softly as Bella chuckled.

“I don’t have the skills I once had you know, Harry; I’d rather bake some cookies and watch a James Bond movie,” sighed Bella quietly.

Harry just shook his head and gave a short snort, he had seen the other side of her.

He had seen Bellatrix Lestrange.

They reached the nearest creek, all three of them looking every bit true members of the Black family walking in silence and in tandem, they had many memories of this creek too. But now, it was just their last apparition point.

“Take care Harry, you know the way to Grimmauld, right?” Regulus turned and looked Harry straight in his eyes. The two men stared at each other for a second or two before Harry nodded. Harry knew Regulus was serious.

Bella reached up to Harry and gave him a soft kiss to his cheeks, and Harry returned the gesture.

“You’ll stay safe, you hear me! You will return to Grimmauld tonight,” she said.

Harry smiled. “I will,” he promised with a serious lilt, it was the first time that both Bella and Regulus wouldn’t be there for him at a short moment’s notice, especially in such an emergency.

But the rave was a neutral territory, ever since he had attended Hogwarts, he trusted the organizers to at least not take any sides in case everything went to hell there.

Harry gave Regulus a hug too, it had been quite some time he realized that he had hugged Regulus, the teasing that he and Bella did to him he realized now might have gotten out of hands but Regulus, as tolerant as ever just smirked at Harry.

“Enjoy, Dual Wielder, your last night of fun before NEWTS,” Regulus said.

With that Regulus and Bellatrix disapparated with a sharp crack.

Harry didn’t linger either. With a less noisy apparition, he too disapparated to Alissa’s house.

**DW**

A bald owl flew towards the British Ministry of Magic bearing a Drumstrang seal. The Triwizard preparations were already over, so the owl’s arrival was certainly an oddity that couldn’t be ignored by one Auror Nymphadora Tonks as she patrolled the halls with her colleague Kingsley Shacklebolt. They both followed the tawny owl and were surprised instead of going to the Chief Warlock’s office or the Minister's office, it went to their own Head Auror’s office.

The private chambers of James Potter.

As soon as they reached to intercept the owl, it had been minutes since the owl had barged there already and reached its destination.

**DW**

James wasn’t a man of many words, and not many things got him to display emotion around the Auror office, but when he saw a tawny owl flying straight for him bearing a Drumstrang seal, he knew today would be an exception to that trend.

Karkaroff had found the missing Blacks, and they were back in Britain.

He got up abruptly from his work desk, snatched the letter from the owl, tossed 2 silver coins in the owl’s pouch and rushed out of his office.

As he exited and locked the office with his nameplate outside, he saw Tonks and Shacklebolt approaching quickly with concerned looks on their face. What perfect timing! Half his team was here. 

“Bones’ office, now,” he barked at them. Startled, they started following him, trying to match his pace as he rushed towards the office of the Head of the DMLE, pushing and shoving people regardless of who they were.

James Potter was serious and on a mission, they realized. The letter must have contained something truly vital to make the normally reserved man lose his composure.

As they trudged behind him, they realized how late it was.

It was about to hit 10 PM and the way James was moving, it was clear that they were going to go out on a mission right away. It was going to consume the night and, quite possibly, their lives.

They both turned their heads towards each other and an understanding passed between them with matching grimaces.

It was going to be a long night.

**DW**

“You better not have interrupted my meeting with the heads for just one letter, James,” demanded a weary and tired Amelia Bones as James quite forcefully threw open the doors of the Heads meeting room.

James looked around and saw that all the other heads were looking either angry or curious about being interrupted but only one of the heads looked worried.

“What happened?” asked a very concerned Lily Evans Potter as she got up from the conference table and moved towards her husband.

“Karkaroff replied, Madam Potter. We have the location of the lost Blacks,” he said with a smirk and waved his letter in the air, showing a glimpse of James Potter that Lily fell in love with, not the stiff man that circumstances had made him.

Lily half-scowled, half-smiled at the formal use of her name again. He had been insufferable since she got the promotion.

Tonks gasped behind him. He ignored it and stared at Amelia with an expectant face. 

“How do you know that this is the right location and not an ambush? I wouldn’t send my best team blindfolded for a raid on the words of a Death Eater, you know we have lost aurors on the words of far more trusted men.” Amelia said with a hard face as she too stood up. James knew that he saw a glint in her eyes too. She was excited, but afraid to make any rash decisions.

“Karkaroff is no Pettigrew. Besides, Raphael was the man who put up a good word for him. He knows what he is doing.”

“Give me the letter, James,” she demanded.

“Are you sure that you know what you are doing here, James?” Amelia asked as a last respite for him and his team but as much as she herself tried to hide it; James knew that she was as eager as him to start this operation.

He gave her a sharp nod.

Amelia sighed and looked towards them. “Gather your team. Get the mutt too, this is going to be a long night.”

She pushed the file towards James, who was now talking in hushed voices with Lily.

“Tonks, Kingsley, gather everyone. We meet here at midnight after some rest,” James barked as he led Lily away from the room towards the floo.

Kingsley nodded and turned away after a salute but one named Nymphadora Tonks was again trapped in a conundrum.

She had to talk to her mother asap.

**DW**

“He would have turned seventeen today, you know,” Lily said quietly as she walked with her husband through the main hall of the Potter manor.

“I know,” replied James, just as sombre as Lily. Their steps slowed as they reached the stairs.

“He took too much from us, too much,” she said, a hint of tears now visible where it touched her freckles, a reminder of the night they weren’t home to protect their own.

James had changed, and so had Lily but one thing that remained constant was their love for one another.

“Do you remember his first birthday, Lils?” he asked as he held her close. She looked ready to collapse, and so they made themselves comfortable on the stairs.

“Yes,” she smiled as she remembered the first time they had left England. The Delacours had given them some respite from the war as they had provided their vacation home to relax.

“It was a summer night with the fading light. Harry was so excited. Well, as excited as a one-year-old could be. We were following a starry drive, as if they were almost guiding us and the moon was trying to keep up with us. Mid-July had never been so merciful The birds were singing a melody that was the best thing I had ever heard. We parked the car near the most beautiful clearing in France, Harry snoring peacefully in the car. We got out as I turned off the lights of the car to enjoy the moonlit creek-,” James soothed Lily as he rubbed her back and ran his hands through her red hair as she got her control back.

“You took my hand in the middle of the clearing, pulled me towards yourself. You told me we are on the edge of something new But my soul, my body and everything that I call my home and own belongs to your emerald eyes.” Lily continued.

“It was a subtle breeze that rocked us, it was just you and me in that moment, chest to chest no in-between and you said—"

“Anything and everything that I could ever want and need is standing right beside me in the grass.” James finished with a lovely smile on his face and feeling more content than he had ever felt before in the past fifteen years.

“I love you, James,” she said. Standing up and helping James to his feet.“Love you, too Madam Potter,” He replied with a cheeky smile.

She gave him a look that said ‘seriously?’ but James simply proceeded to pick her up and begin climbing the stairs.

“JAMES! PUT ME ME DOWN, YOU CAVEMAN!”

“Nuh-uh, no can’t do. Keep your voice down, do you want to wake up Callum, Daphne and Hermione?”

“It was a sleepover today?” asked Lily from behind James’s back where she was half hanging.

“Yep, Cal called them over to discuss Filius’ latest Charms homework.”

They reached the bedroom and James put Lily down gently. She hugged him softly, and then kissed him.

“Do try to smile more often James, that smile looks good on you. Stay safe tonight.”

He nodded heavily and took a deep breath. “Hopefully they will be in Azkaban before dawn. I’ll try to move on after that, but what they did to all of us, it was horrible, disgusting, and merciless.”

“I know,” she replied before sliding under the covers on the bed and slipping into the realm of Morpheus quickly due to the physical and emotional exhaustion of the day.

**DW**

“Will you stop fidgeting Diluq?” asked a very frustrated Fleur as she tried to charm her brother’s formal black Tux into something more exciting.

“I never asked for this in the first place, sister,” he replied calmly, rather enjoying seeing his sister struggle.

Diluq looked at himself in the mirror, half-listening to it spew out the usual nonsense that didn’t concern him. was honest to himself, even without the embroidery that her sister was currently adding, he didn’t look half bad. His red ponytail flowed down his back and some curls framed the front. His blue eyes complemented his flawless and hard face. All-in-all, he looked decent, if he said so himself, and of course, his scabbard and sword were still attached to his tux. He was advised many times and by many people to leave the sword behind, at least for the rave.

But dropping the sword was never an option for him, for this sword had been his medium to perform magic his entire life and if one thing that his father had taught him was to never be unarmed or magic-less.

“Yeah? Well guess what brother, Capucine did and while I owe you no favours,  _ mon frere,  _ she has helped me through seven miserable years of Beauxbatons, now be a good boy and stand straight!

Diluq rolled his eyes at her sister’s antics, she was nice if a tad bit overbearing at times, he loved her all the same nevertheless, he knew she expected him to splutter or maybe try and deny that he had anything to do with her best friend and in turn his not-so-secret girlfriend but he had gotten out of that state for quite some time now.

With one last twirl of her blue wand, the black embroidery with a stylized D was complete.

“Now you look like the  _ sole _ heir of the Delacour Dawn winery, certainly better than those plain black robes.” Fleur commented giving him a once over.

“I never minded being plain and simple, sister. Besides, need I remind you, half the winery is yours also.” He sheathed his sword back as he didn’t even check the mirror again.

He trusted his sister’s judgement implicitly.

“And I have told you approximately a million times that I don’t want any part of that, I enjoy an occasional wine but my dreams lie elsewhere.” She huffed and gave herself a last once over in the mirror.

Her silver hair cascaded behind her back elegantly, her blue strapless dress hugged her body and curves perfectly, those blue heels just boosted her perfection. Her pale skin shined brightly in the night, she looked beautiful.

But something was bugging her, it was very easy to read his sister sometimes, too easy even. Her hands twitching and every once in a while, she’d brush her single strand of hair behind her ear.

“What’s up,  _ soeur _ ? What’s wrong?” he asked gently from behind, they were both in her room, she stilled as she realized that once again her brother had recognized that something was wrong with her without even her asking for his help.

It had happened so many times here in this room itself that it was outlandish even but she guessed that was what siblings were for.

Helping each other in times of need.

“Everyone would be there today Di, everyone from Beauxbatons, Hogwarts and even Durmstrang.” She whispered softly, her inner turmoil finally coming out.

“So, what’s there to worry about, sis? I am sure you’d like to make new friends surely.” He replied but he had already got the hint of what she was actually worried about.

“Black would be there too”

A pause.

The silence while not stretched, it gave them both time to contemplate the situation and the statement.

“We’ve been over this a thousand times sister. It wasn’t your fault. We went to apologize too, don’t you remember the slander they did to our culture? I had never in my life ever been so angry because of a filthy assassin and a housewife, while I do understand their position, they had no rights to accuse you, you underwent the transformation which technically wasn’t against the rules.” He replied in a soothing but firm voice.

“B… but I crippled him Di, he was taken away on a stretcher, I thought him dead.” Her voice barely audible now, her voice giving away her tears, the stress that her pure heart was feeling was unbearable to him. He had only met Harry once and that was on opposite sides of a duelling ring. He didn’t have much to go by on Harry’s character other than he had excellent skills on a broom, was an excellent duelist, and apparently was a man-whore famous in all of Balkan and most of Germany with one title.

The Dual Wielder.

“Well, not so dead. As far as I recall he won that championship two times in a row now. Not something that I’d consider bad luck or crippled as you put it, not to mention the Champions Quidditch League he won with the Tornados.”

“Yes, yes. You are right as always, brother,” she said with more conviction than she could muster. She was still troubled, a blind man could see that but she steadily walked towards him, hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Diluq brought his hand over his face and a mask appeared that he usually used for duelling. This was the mask he was going to use tonight as well it seemed.

“Ready to attend a rave brother?”

“You bet!”

**DW**

Harry breathed in deeply as he reached the entrance to ‘The Oslo Grand,’ situated right in the middle of Norway. He was late, unfortunately, because of some last-minute delays. He had spotted Tiffy and Miffy spying on him. As soon as he got rid of them and ordered them to go and protect his foster parents, each and every one of his friends had already departed from Alissa’s house leaving a note by her father to give it to him. He didn’t particularly like Harry but he wasn’t on terrible terms either.

He knew he should’ve been early.

He showed his pass to the two Norwegian hit wizards running security, and saw that nothing remotely related to fighting happened here, They were also giving out masquerade masks to everyone who forgot one.

He entered the grand hall and looked in some kind of awe at the chandeliers and the incredibly beautiful decorations, students it seemed were already mingling among themselves, he had been to quite some formal events himself before but this amount of crowd was a first for him too.

He wandered in and waved his hand in front of his face as his mask appeared.

He felt his wands growl with power.

He was ready for the ball.

**DW**

Alissa was quite upset that her friends had left Harry behind. She knew that Chad thought that it’d be an excellent prank, but she never wanted to leave Harry alone.

Especially not on his birthday.

Not many people knew about his birthday, and she was one of the few lucky ones he had shared it with albeit partially because he was under the influence at the time.

Their own history had been quite complicated and got further complicated when Harry hit puberty and noticed Tonks. She wasn’t quite sure of what she had to make of her relation to Harry at that time, but it was too late to even think of those things now.

She was further jerked to reality when Prince with whom she was dancing took her for a twirl.

She stumbled.

He looked at her with what seemed like concern in his eyes, he was really sweet at times, she had to agree but her emotional turmoil was something that he couldn’t solve right now.

She had to find Harry.

“I think we should switch partners once, Prince,” she said in a small voice as the song ended and leaned onto him.

She felt him nod understandingly she pulled back and saw him smile. “Isn’t that what this ball is about? Let’s socialize a little too. We do have the whole night, afterwards right?”

“Right.”

She moved away from him as she saw him moving towards Chad and his date, she knew what she was doing was kind of wrong, but she wasn’t going to leave Harry alone.

Ever.

She looked around in hordes of students dancing in groups, they all were enjoying themselves to the fullest, all in either their own small worlds or just roaming around and looking kind of silly (which she was too, for now apparently) and then she saw or rather felt his the power coming from his mask across the grand hall near the bar.

There he was, leaning on the bar with a drink in his hand (of course) with his familiar green duelling mask on, which she had to agree looked good with those black robes of his which went from head to toe with a sharp cut at the front which showed off his sleek black pants.

As ridiculous as it sounded, he looked every bit the Harry Black she knew.

She went near him, his gaze turned towards her almost as if sensing her approach, their eyes met, she saw his piercing green gaze looking at her now, instinctively he put his drink down and approached her and almost as if that fate commanded it the music changed.

He didn’t say a word at first, her heart pounding, the touch of his hand almost burning into her skin as he took her hand and led her deeper and onto the biggest main dance floor.

“I found you”, she said as she slowly started moving along his lead.

“You found me”, she saw him smile through his mask as he dipped her along with the beat, his smell, he always smelled like her favourite limy and musky scent that reminded her of her home but today was something different about him, it had been coming for a while she supposed.

He no longer smelled like home to her.

The beat slowed, their bodies melded a little together, she could almost make out the beat of his heart now, her hand brushed over the back of his robes, an underarm turn, his grace and posture perfect as always.

“So all set for Hogwarts then?” she asked softly, a backstep, twist back again.

He chuckled a little, “Hogwarts, sounds like a pigsty, don't you think?”

“A little I suppose” she giggled a little too in response.

“I hope you won’t forget us and our time here in Durmstrang, all the troubles you got all of us into.”

He ducked his head a little in embarrassment, “I am sorry I dragged you into this mess I call my life Alissa, you deserve much better than that.” 

“I don’t regret meeting you, Harry.”

Harry didn’t say anything, there wasn’t anything to be said really.

“Do you remember the summer after the first year?” a firm side drop, a step back and continue.

“The one where you apologised to me for slapping me?”

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“Says the girl who slapped me.” a small smirk could be seen below his mask, he was sad about something too, she sensed that and rightly so, he was leaving his friends behind, afterall, or was that the only reason he was sad?

She huffed good-naturedly after an oversway, again her hands in his, and the grace was never lost.

He was of course her first friend and she had only slapped him because he turned her father’s hair blue on the departing harbour of Durmstrang as her father was scolding her about the potions grade, a subject she was absolutely pants at.

She didn’t appreciate him saving her he supposed but later when she apologised, they became the best of friends.

“And your fourteenth birthday?” a hesitation, the dance move slowed, mistake in the last twirl as she stumbled for the second time that night.

Harry took the lead again just as easily as it was lost, he motioned for a hover courte, the poise returned.

“When I stole my father’s liquor and we met on your bedroom’s roof?”

She snorted at the reminder, the alcohol really was too much for them at the time.

“Don’t forget the matching tattoos, and those dreams we had.” she reminded him softly, a whisk, a twirl, overturn and back again.

“You achieved all of it and we haven’t even completed school yet”, there was no jealousy in her voice, only longing for the opportunity that she wanted to be with Harry equally where he was.

“There was no choice for me Alissa, my old man is an assassin for the guild and has a price on his head in Britain, my family needed a steady income.” a short dip, he pulled her up and a lift right after.

She nodded sadly, she knew of his conditions and everything he had was well earned.

“Do you remember the kiss after our drink?” she felt herself getting embarrassed, it took almost all her willpower to not lose her composure, it was either going to make the dance awkward or going to improve it.

This time he made a mistake, a step on her toes in between a whisk.

Her breath hitched on his mistake, it was a mistake mentioning it, there wasn’t much to be lost though, he would be off to Hogwarts after this.

“It’s all in the past Alissa, bringing this up isn’t fair to Prince or me or even for you” he replied with more emotion than he felt.

"I fell for you, you know? I always thought ‘why me?’ when i’d see you with Tonks", a slow turn this time, the grace lost it’s flair, he wasn’t focused.

"Because life is unfair."

"We w...anted to do s-so many things, we could’ve been so many things..."

"I know."

“Not this time then?”

“You already know the answer to this, you are beautiful Alissa, the best friend I could’ve asked for but you know I can’t.”

A last natural spin turn, a hairpin and it ended with a swing.

“In another life maybe,” she curtsied

“Maybe” he replied softly as the song came to an end and she went away from whence she came.

He turned contemplating the recent events, lost in his own world as he crashed into a girl with silver hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thanks for sticking with me if you guys are still here, the updates unfortunately will remain once in a month. Not boring you all any further, on with it.

Fleur Delacour was not having the time of her life in any way, in fact, she was regretting coming this far north of Europe.

The portkey ride had been embarrassing enough as she had fallen on her butt as soon as they had landed and the peals of laughter of her best friend didn’t exactly help her mood either.

“Shut up, Capucine!” She grumbled as Diluq helped her to her feet, chuckling softly.

“Well, you have to admit it, soeur, it was a little amusing,” Diluq replied with a small smile, Fleur huffed and finally got a good look around them, apparently they had landed straight the Big Hall of the Great Oslo.

This was just the beginning of what fate had planned for her, things were about to get much worse.

Capucine gave Diluq a quick kiss on his left cheek as he held his arm open for her to loop hers in, both had adorable small blushes on their faces, Fleur had been working hard getting them both together since her third year, both of them had vehemently denied their feelings for each other at first, a little too vehemently even, and that was what had given her the clue to not back off on their case.

She was a great matchmaker and yes, she was the only one to think so, but then again, the opinion of others didn’t matter to her much anyways.

All of them walked near the Norwegian guards, they were two burly looking hit wizards checking passes and giving out masks. Perfect.

She wasn’t going to put on her duelling mask, her identity was precious, especially here, tonight.

Diluq showed the guards their pass and grabbed two masks for Capucine and herself. She tried the mask on, made of silk and plastic, it wasn’t exactly the best of the lot but she guessed it’d have to do.

They walked inside past the hordes of students milling around the entrance. The decorations inside were amazing, the chandeliers leaving the students in awe at their lustrous glow, the silk curtains weaved in and around the ceiling and walls while the dancers bathed in its wonder. She had been to quite a few ministry balls herself before but the amount of formality and the welcoming feeling this place was able to pull off at the same time was astounding.

She moved in side by side with her brother and her best friend, moving onto the dance floor as Capucine pulled her brother behind her and…

They both disappeared in the crowd.

On second thought, Fleur should’ve thought of arranging a date before coming to the ball.

Sometimes just winging the thing didn’t work. She really wanted to be angry with Diluq at that moment but he had a perfectly good excuse.

She didn’t want to be the third wheel anymore anyways. 

She moved inside and did what any teenager without a date at any party did, starting to drag her feet towards the bar, apparently it looked really silly roaming around without any destination in mind. Others seemed to have the same idea as her, seeing as a group had begun to orbit around the beverages, likely waiting on a chance at being asked to dance. 

“Can I have the dance Milady?” asked a soft voice from behind her, A Durmstrang student from the sounds of it, she deduced from the accent.

She turned around and saw a man with a boyish face wearing a distinctive red suit which contrasted horrendously with the décor, not to mention his own orange trousers too. Had it been any other place or time, she would’ve died of embarrassment but he had a hopeful look in his eyes and it wasn’t like she had a knight in shining armour or a prince waiting for her either. She supposed she could fake a level of enjoyment as they danced.

“Alright then. Monsieur …?” She moved a little closer to him and asked with a questioning look and a smile.

“Prince.”

Oh, so she did in fact have a Prince waiting for her right now. It would’ve been hilarious if she hadn’t been part of the joke.

And so began Fleur Delacour’s first and most awkward dance of the evening, she could only hope that it improved from here on…

Only God knew how right she was.

**DW**

It was a beautiful afternoon in San Nicola, Carcere, Italy when a young man walked into the church with a sense of purpose. He didn't inherently believe in God, for him it was just a place to wash away his sins that he knew he had committed or was going to commit. His eyes roved around the hall searching for the confession booth. A few people sat near the door peacefully with their eyes closed, by the end of the statue of Jesus right in the centre, on its left was his destination.

He moved inside the confession booth, a small ray of sunlight penetrated from a hole left unrepaired, on the other side of the room blocked by a sieved wall sat the church’s father himself.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned,” he spoke in an Italian accent and a neutral voice as he took the rugged chair inside the room.

“It's been, uh... It's been too long since my last confession,” he continued, “My dad, he used to come to this church back when I was a kid.” His voice turned a little fond at the end of the admission but otherwise betraying no emotion.

“He was a Duelist. Old school. Big leagues. Lost more than he won. Had a 24-31 record before he, uh...” the Italian faltered at the end but again continued.

“But he could take a spell. Jesus, he could take a spell.”

  
  


“Language,” The priest scolded and spoke for the first time in their limited interaction.

“Sorry, Father. Yeah, as I was saying, guys he went up against used to say it was like hitting oak. And nights when he was outmatched, my dad's strategy was to let 'em hex him till they broke their wands.” He flicked his wrist so as to watch the time, the silver watch shone depicting it almost to be near quarter to six.

“He never got knocked out, my dad. Knocked down, sure. But he, uh, always got back up, was always on his feet when he lost.” Resolve was etched on the Italian’s face now.

“Every now and then, though, uh... Every now and then, he'd get hexed and... something inside of him would snap.” His voice was getting softer by the word now

“My grandmother, she was a real Catholic, Fear of God ran deep. You'd have liked her.” He chuckled a little before continuing.

“She used to say, ‘Be careful of the Zabini boys. They got the devil in 'em.’ And you'd see it sometimes...” His eyes got a faraway look as he felt another presence now sitting beside him, nobody could see or feel the presence of that third person except him, it was relaxing sometimes.

  
  


“In the duelling arena. His eyes would go dead...and he'd start walking forward, real slow, wand at his side like he wasn't afraid of anything. And the other guy, he'd see that look, and he'd try to get away from him.” A smirk could almost be heard in his voice at the end of that sentence.

“Nah”.

“My dad, he'd catch him and... trap him in the corner. Let the devil out.”

Maniacal laughter erupted from beside him, the third person, the creature was enjoying this conversation too it seems, him being in the church was ironic enough.

“Yeah. Now, I didn't understand it, you know? What he was feeling deep inside, I didn't understand it. Not back then.”

“But you understand it now?” Asked the priest, speaking for the second time that evening, seeming almost frustrated by the story.

“Perhaps this would be easier if you told me what you've done.” Continued the priest as he tried to dig up something.

“I'm not seeking penance for what I've done, Father.”

“I'm asking forgiveness… for what I'm about to do.” His Italian accent thickened at the end as he finished and got up. The creature was laughing madly, clutching his sides.

“That's not how this works and what exactly are you going to do?” the priest too got up frantically, wondering what was up.

The young man got up not paying any heed to the priest’s questions, reached the door handle but just as he was about to exit, in a last ditch attempt the priest pushed his luck.

“At least tell me your name?!” He got out in a wheeze, though not conventional, he would have something to report to the police.

The young Italian paused “My name? Names have powers, Father, you of all people should know that, even so, if you are so curious and you have done me a service today.” He paused for a second.

“They call me Zabini.” His voice exasperated and a little amused, a red glint in his eye which became suddenly visible.

“Vrases Zabini”

With that he left with his laughing friend, leaving behind a shocked and pale Father.

**DW**

“Tell me Djall, what is it that you still find so amusing?” asked Vrases as he walked with his companion in the streets of Rome, the road narrowed downhill as they both walked into the evening.

Djall, still smiling replied “The human world is a boring place with boring people doing boring things, but you Luca…” 

“Vrases” he corrected tersely.

Once again Djall had a hearty laugh, more sadistically this time around, he slung one of his abnormally long limbs around Vrases’s shoulder.

“You can call yourself whatever you want, wizard, it just makes the whole ordeal all the more amusing for me, you going into the church with me, the archon of evil, and outing yourself as Vrases. This is some fine entertainment I’ve not had in centuries.”

Vrases didn’t reply, he kept moving forward shrugging off Djall’s feathery and bony arm off his shoulder.

Still smiling Djall changed the topic, “So the queen is out, what about the king, rook and knight?”

“Everything has it’s time Djall, I am just trying to provide Good justice with wrongful measures, I have an assassination planned before our little trip to Albania,” spoke Vrases mysteriously as they neared the once tall and proud Zabini mansion but now just reduced to a landmark, just a place to tell directions from.

“So, we will pick up the rat and the ugly baby tonight?” the creature pestered him again, not backing off.

“Yes. Enough about that, now Djall I believe it is time for me to show my lovely mother some mercy.”

A sinister smile broke on Vrases’s face, one not of joy or happiness but of pleasure, pleasure of revenge.

**DW**

The click clacks of Vrases’s boots echoed around the den leading to the Zabini dungeon, he was in a really good mood, for today he was going to leave Italy for good. All the pain, torture, sadness and insanity left behind and onwards to make the world a better place.

With  _ whatever  _ means necessary.

This was the one thing that had bothered him for a long time, was what he was doing right? He had questioned himself that for the past year for the time he had tortured his mother for killing his father. In the end, of course, his rational mind won and came up with a philosophy,

‘In this world, there is only good and evil, that is the first universal truth grasped from observing the world around. Every human being without exception ends up falling into one category or the other.’

A little radical, some people might say, but it helped him put things in perspective and concentrate. Sometime around when he actually started following this philosophy and people started fearing Vrases, Luca died.

His father’s proud son whom he had taught everything died, consumed by a thirst for revenge, some might say, but in reality, he died saving his sister Blaise and himself from his mother, around the time Djall came into his life.

The rest is history and the reason criminals fear Vrases.

“A Knut for your thoughts, wizard.” Asked the Devil archon as they reached his mother’s cell.

“Why did you choose me, Djall? You probably had wizards stronger than me to choose from, more motivated too, then why me?” Vrases opened the cell as his question echoed on the walls of the dungeon. He saw his mother tied to the walls looking as lifeless as she had been for the last three months.

“You, Vrases, were insane, desperate, willing and thirsty. All the things required to lose any kind of moral compass.” The smirk could almost be heard in the archon’s voice. Vrases remembered those days, he was above them now and nothing would stop him. He was different now.

He moved towards his mother, knowing well she was alive even if her breathing was low and shallow. She was wearing or more aptly the dress was still draped over her from the party one year ago, the night she murdered his father and planned to take all the Zabini wealth with her after murdering him and his sister.

He utterly despised her. No words of hate were enough for him to describe her, so he hadn’t killed her, he had kept her here, day after day her screams soothing his soul, making his own wounds heal. He had already arranged for Blaise to get admission to Hogwarts before anything else and sent her to Britain to his grandfather.

His wand slipped from his sleeve into his hand, its tip tracing her blotchy face, dried blood stains at odd spots marring it.

“I guess this is it for us, mother.” A sad smile adorning his features, the dark astral walls around him looked truly grim at that moment. Even the sad smile he had was more because he couldn’t increase his mother’s misery rather than remorse for finally killing her.

The only words he could use to describe her right now were scant and repugnant, he was wishing for another scream from her sordid and gloomy face, just once more before leaving. Then he remembered that her larynx had shattered long before her body had become lifeless.

“Fancy a joke, Djall? It’s time for a proper Vrases farewell to his victim,” said Vrases as he got up and Djall smiled. His feathers stood on his body in excitement, his razor-sharp teeth became visible as he grinned and his eyes bulged out more so than usual.

“Do you know, mother, what a pregnant fourteen-year-old and the fetus inside of her have in common?” He asked, his Italian accent thickening at the end of the question.

The creature went wild with laughter, “WHAT? Do tell us Vrases,” the creature got out in between wheezes.

Vrases knelt and came level to his mother, looked her in her eyes as a glint of red came in his black ones.

“They both think ‘Oh shit, my mom is going to kill me’”. Vrases finished as he saw a flash of fear after a long time on his mother’s disfigured face.

Djall went mad with laughter, clutching his sides. Though Vrases wasn’t laughing, he wasn’t even smiling anymore. “And mother, do you know what’s similar and different between that joke and your two beautiful children?” He continued, his voice mechanical and lifeless, his hands curled into a fist as he once again searched her eyes for an answer.

“Luca and Blaise were thinking the night of that party, when their mother came out of their father’s bedroom ‘Oh shit, my mom is going to kill me’ but neither I nor Blaise were pregnant, mother”. He continued and his fist smashed into his mother’s already disfigured face. “I wasn’t angry that you had been cheating on father or that you married him for his wealth. He would’ve happily given you all of that too. I am angry that you killed him when he was at his most vulnerable, I am angry that you thought not once before stabbing me, your own flesh and blood, I am angry that you never even listened once to me before moving in on Blaise too.” He receded his fist from her face where fresh blood stains now covered the stale ones.

Vrases got up flicked his wrist to see his watch, it showed the time to be around half past seven. He was getting late; Krum would be here any minute.

“Anyways mother, let’s hope we never see each other again, I am leaving you alive to spread the word of Vrases from Italy to other countries. Let the people all know that this world is rotten and those who are making it rot deserve to die. Someone has to do it. Because the world… can’t go on like this. Vrases will bring the judgement, Vrases will change the world.”

He turned away from his mother, having made his point he started moving towards the exit of the dungeon to finish his assassination and portkey to the Albanian forest. Just as he touched the door of the chamber and motioned an amused looking Djall to follow him, a low voice came from behind him.

“S..s..so..sorr..sorry”, she rasped, the ordeal took a great deal of effort out of her, it was evident as the previously stumped wound on her face once again started bleeding.

Vrases paused then snorted, the snort soon formed into a growling laughter and after that a full-on maniacal laugh that was making even Djall uneasy. Suddenly, with incomprehensible speed his wand was in his hand and a blue jet of light shot towards her neck, it all happened in less than a second.

“Wha..what was that?” Djall asked as he saw the now limp form of Sofia Zabini.

“Crushed her voice box completely, wouldn’t want her telling who Vrases really is, now would we?” Said Vrases casually as he exited the dungeons.

Djall nodded and straightened his ruffled feathers, having second thoughts about choosing his Adeptus.

**DW**

Viktor Krum really did not understand why Vrases had asked for muggle vehicles, magical transportation was always less cumbersome and faster. What Vrases managed to do was beyond his comprehension. He had already gotten admission papers for Vrases in Durmstrang and info on Black and his associates, Krum really wanted Harry to die.

The heavy SUV skidded to a halt along with the two other vehicles in front of the large manor, the manor though was famous, had become just a landmark now for people to tell the various streets in Rome. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, took out his lighter and lit his cigar again.

“This vos the right place, yes?” Krum asked the auror who was driving the vehicle. Before the auror could respond, a mechanical, Italian accented voice replied from behind him, “Yes, Mr. Krum, this  _ is _ the right place.”

Krum turned so fast that he almost swallowed his cigar, he scowled towards the Italian whose face was blurred. He wore a simple denim Jacket with long jeans, his whole head was blurred with the unspeakable spell which was forbidden to the normal wizarding population. Krum could’ve sworn that the wizard wasn’t behind him a second ago.

He had never seen such a bizarre combination of clothing in his entire life, “don’t scare me like this again, I haff everything you vant. We should move.” He told the Italian in his gruff voice. The Italian just gave him an amused smile as he got in the vehicle.

“When is the portkey fixed to this vehicle timed?” asked Vrases as all the three vehicles started moving.

“In about an hour.” Came Krum’s reply.

“Give me the information on the victim.”, Vrases twirled his wand as he listened to what Krum had to offer.

“You already know about Black as my father had briefed you, these are the name of his associates, a group that he calls his Chaos. The warehouse that you wanted has also been emptied in the location specified. The names of his known associates are Jasper Prince, Alissa Rosier, Vladimir Polkov and Alice Ollivander.”

Vrases mentally made note of the two influential names that came up.

“Prince has not known Harry for long, has betrayed their trust once during a werewolf incident concerning me but otherwise is on good terms. Currently dating Alissa Rosier,” rattled off Krum, wondering what in world was Vrases going to do with this information

“Mmhhhmmmm”, said Vrases, showing that he was listening.

“Not much information on Alissa except for the already known facts that she comes from a family of death eaters; Vladimir Polkov is Harry’s earliest friend along with Alissa, though him being overly friendly with any girls he meets has earned him the nickname of Chad, Ollivander is also a new student with best scores in Runes OWLS in over a century.”

“Hmmmm, oh are we done? Huh, that was shorter than I expected, anyways give me the photo of Black and his best friend.” He said as he flicked his wand back into his sleeve.

Krum while agitated, complied with the order and gave him the photos he asked for.

“What are their names again?”

“Were you not Listening?!”

Vrases scoffed, “What gave you that idea, it was just amusing seeing you rattle off like a bitch”

**DW**

Fleur did her controlled breathing exercises as she approached the bar again. Not only had that Prince guy stepped on her toes much more than she had anticipated,  _ he _ of all people already had a date to this ball.

Great. Just great.

She huffed at the mere thought of her not having a date, it was getting sad and almost pathetic really, she neared the bar and glared at the bartender, “Get me a firewhiskey.”, the bartender reeled back at the ferocity of the order.

“Now.” She growled in a low voice when the bartender didn’t move, he scurried off to get her drink like his life depended on it when he heard that same agitated voice the second time.

She sighed and leaned against the bar, maybe she should just call it a night. The signs had been there since she came to this wretched place. Her eyes scanned the rest of the hall, the music had long since switched from formal and upbeat to sensual and slow. It was nearing eleven and the hopelessness was becoming unbearable.

The bartender placed the drink near her and backed off to take another order. She gave a heavy sigh again as she took the drink, maybe it was time to back out. She took the drink with her and got off to find Diluq and take her leave.

But hey, at least her biggest fears were unfounded, she didn’t even see Black once in the hordes of students dancing and milling around.

Or so she thought, she was a little distracted celebrating her small victory when a man crashed into her, she yelped and closed her eyes and would’ve almost fallen down if he wouldn’t have caught her and surprisingly her drink too. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze into a pair of green eyes through a green mask she was more familiar with than she wanted to be.

Fate really had it in for her today, she had fallen straight into the hands of Harry Black.

Before she could open her mouth to say something, he gave her a charming smile and said, “Can I have the dance, sunshine?”

She hadn’t heard this nickname in over two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot bunnies got me, ngl...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review or your dog will eat your homework!


End file.
